


You've Got Monster 5

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fast Travel, Gen, Long Distance Relationship, Wildlife, artist, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Art is the only thing he's known in his life that has been a constant, then he met someone online who was a lonely soul reaching out for someone to talk to in her life of isolation...
Relationships: Frisk & Alphys, Frisk & Undyne, Ink & Alphys, Ink & Undyne, Ink/Frisk, Undyne/Alphys
Series: Sanctuaryverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

There was a crash in the background and he sighed, great.

“off! off the table and don’t even think of trying to think you can butter me up after that!” He scolds the feline, it just blinks at him with its green eyes. 

“don’t play innocent with me.” He turns from the cat back to the laptop. Was his friend on?  He logged in.

  
  


BristleSpec has logged in.

ChillyChica: Hey BristleSpec ^_^ I been waiting FOREVER!!! Whatsup?

BristleSpec: sorry, had to deal with the cat. i swear he gets into everything. nothing but trouble the day he invited himself in.

ChillyChica: Oh you love him still! He sounds so cute though.

BristleSpec: well, he is the only company i have around the house... 

ChillyChica: It still sounds nice. My little puppy beagle would probably chase it around the place though. 

BristleSpec: pff, doubtful. void would probably be the one doin’ the chasin’

ChillyChica: Posted picture of cute puppy

The dog in the photo is looking up begging for food.  He rolled his eye lights and pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the cat on the counter... again. He then uploaded the photo. The black cat lay on the counter giving a ‘i don’t give 2 fucks’ sorta look at the camera. There was a blue streak underneath one eye and a burnish red on the left ear. It was unusual.

ChillyChica: Oh it is so adorable!!! You never did tell me where you got the cat from. 

BristleSpec: like i said... he invited himself in... i left a window open one day and came home to him... i didn’t get him... he got me... ugh.

ChillyChica:Oh I thought it was just a phrase… sorry. 

BristleSpec: i wish. anyway, he insists on living here... and i don’t have the heart to kick him out.

ChillyChica: Because you LOVE HIM!!! X3

BristleSpec: *sigh* yeah, yeah.

ChillyChica: Tolerate him I know… I just like to poke fun at you. 

BristleSpec: anyway, i’ve been busy lately with things. huge show in town and i swear they ran me all over the place.

ChillyChica: Yeah I noticed. I missed you on here. It has been a few days and the rest of the creatures that are on here don’t give two fucks about anything I say. 

BristleSpec: language, please chica. 

ChillyChica: Sorry, I mean is that it seems that no one gives me the time of day to hear me out even if they are annoyed by me.

BristleSpec: fair enough.

ChillyChica: Anyway how goes everything. Did you miss me? Virtually speaking?

BristleSpec: of course! 

ChillyChica: ^_^ I know I am sort of a dork but I missed hanging out with my best bud even if it is just for a couple of minutes. 

BristleSpec: yeah, well i can’t help that my job has finally picked up and i’m having to make so many appearances. it’s a good thing but kinda not at the same time. 

ChillyChica: One day you will be so popular that you will be able to come pick me up and actually tell me what you do X3 jk… I know it is our rule that we should keep our lives from this chat.

BristleSpec: yeah, we did agree to that.

ChillyChica: Still I am very happy for you. I know you were struggling there for awhile and I remember staying up all night with you.

BristleSpec: yeah, but i got some inspiration from my best bud. you’re a bonafide hit!

ChillyChica: That is what is what best friends are for aren’t they! I come up with a good idea once in a while don’t ya know.

BristleSpec: guess you’re right.

ChillyChica: X3 damn straight! Besides someone has to have a life. I am SOOOO BBBOooRrrrEEDDD….

BristleSpec: why? 

ChillyChica: Shhh…. It is confidential… not really. My job is just boring is all.

BristleSpec: uh, okay i guess.

BristleSpec: but you have to have some fun in your life right? 

ChillyChica: Sure I do… umm… sometimes… when I am talking to you. Does that count? ~_^ I play computer games and most of the time I am just glad I am warm. The life I lead is indeed a chilly one indeed.

BristleSpec: hence your name right? 

ChillyChica: Yes and it is cold as heck tonight… I got to go. Promise me you will be on later on okay? I just have to do some recordings really quick and I will be back. 

ChillyChica has logged off.

Frisk grabbed her tablet and to the observation area. How many years has she done this. She was so bored of this. It was her passion but at the same time it was all she ever did and the loneliness was killing her. It was a very solitary job but it had to be done. 25… earlier today there was 20… big whoop. Time to write this all down so some random scientist out there can steal her research and take these findings and become rich or something. 

He sat back, wondering what it was she really did that could be so boring. There was so much color and light out in life! Surely she could find it even in the smallest of things... right?

ChillyChick has logged on

ChillyChick: I am back! 

The sound of an alert got his attention.

BristleSpec: hey!

ChillyChick: Done for another couple of hours.

Frisk got inside and her dog was waiting for her and was nuzzling up to her. If it wasn’t for her dog Bailey she surely would have gone crazy by this point. He was everything to her.

ChillyChick: Just nuzzling up to my baby my puppy dog. I wish my life was more interesting you know. I mean, sometimes the view is to die for but sometimes with things that happen around here it is almost not worth it.

Frisk went over to her bed with her laptop as she typed away at it.

BristleSpec: cute. but you know things are, only have any worth if we give them it not the other way around. 

ChillyChick: I know my job is doing good it is just… sometimes I miss being around others. This environment for so many days feels so… hard to deal with. Food for thought…

Even if we don’t give something worth it still should have worth…. most take things for granted and not realize even the simplest things do matter.

BristleSpec: hmmm, wait... is my timer going off? 

The thing was ringing... what was he... oh! He got up and ran to the kitchen to turn off the timer and remove the cookies. 

“that was close...” He set the timer a second time, turned off the stove and headed back to the bedroom.

ChillyChick: I have a photo I want to show you but I fear you might get upset with me.

BristleSpec: uh, ok. can’t be that bad. and i just saved my cookies.

ChillyChick: Congrats send me some via good vibes X3 and the pic isn’t bad it is just here...

BristleSpec: if i remember, they still need to cool.

ChillyChick: sent pic 

It was a picture of the northern lights.

BristleSpec: pretty! uh... but why would i be upset over something so spectacular? 

ChillyChick: I know we are not allowed to talk about where we live. I just thought I show you that there is some beauty in this world...

BristleSpec: you’d be surprised how many places there are where you can see that... so it’s not like you’re giving anything away. you’re not breaking any rules.

ChillyChick: Good. I don’t want to lose my closest friend. 

BristleSpec: you’re makin’ me blush here.

ChillyChick: Hehe ^_^ you are the closest thing to a boyfriend I have so enjoy the compliment.

BristleSpec: hmm, well i am a boy... and i am your friend... ;3 

ChillyChick: =^_^= You are now making me flush. Good job there Bristle!

BristleSpec: hope it keeps you warm! 


	2. Chapter 2

ChillyChick: I will be heading to bed soon. Tell me mysterious one is it warm there?

BristleSpec: eh, kinda. depends what your definition of warm is. 

ChillyChick: Well right now inside I don’t wear a winter jacket but outside during certain days a heavy winter jacket would be required.

BristleSpec: i’ve never had a need for one.

ChillyChick: So it is fairly warm then?

BristleSpec: i dunno. weather person said it was going to be 62 ... dunno what that means.

ChillyChick: Do you have that condition where your nerves can’t feel anything. I heard of it and it is very rare and so dangerous to the being who has it.

BristleSpec: no, i can feel things. i just don’t get cold.

ChillyChick: Then you would probably like it here. If you don’t like the cold and what not.

BristleSpec: maybe. i never said i didn’t like the cold, just that i don’t get cold.

ChillyChick: pfffttt… You are full of twists and turns.

BristleSpec: i’m kinda fast too... i’ve never caught a cold either. or is it the cold that’s too fast?

ChillyChick: Then you are terrible at capturing things. It is too far gone.

BristleSpec: yeah, guess so.

ChillyChick: It sounds like you are lucky. You got Void, don’t get sick, have a beautiful friend who talks to you online. What more can you ask for?

BristleSpec: company in person? 

ChillyChick: You can say that again… I miss having one on one company. I can at least talk to you. 

Frisk touched the screen, wishing she could see the being she has been talking to for the last year and a half.

ChillyChick: If… if you want maybe we can talk to each other on the phone?

BristleSpec: hmmm, well, that wouldn’t break any of the rules that we set before hand.

Frisk posted her cell as she called the number he posted and waited on pins and needles for a reply. He picked up the phone.

“marco’s pizzaria.” He joked on the phone.

“Oh sorry wrong number.” She hung up and glanced at the number and frowned before leaving an angry message on instant messenger. 

ChillyChick: If you didn’t want to give me your real number you just could have said you didn’t want to talk to me!

ChillyChick has logged off

Frisk was furious as she turned off the laptop and laid their tapping her foot on the ground. He redialed the number that had shown up. Well that backfired horribly... 

She was originally planning to let the phone just ring but she answered it.

“I don’t want any pizza so I am sorry I called this number a dumb idiot gave me this number and augh!!!” She hung up on him promptly but she felt bad that she chewed out a stranger and called back. When he answered the tone was much more mellow than before.

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t yelled at you. I know you are just doing your job. I was just excited to talk to my friend and apparently he didn’t feel the same… but I am sorry again and if you like I can recommend your place….”

“don’t hang up on me... i’m sorry chica, it was just supposed to be a joke... i didn’t think it’d backfire on me like that.“

“Oh... I get it now… hehe… I am sorry I thought... nevermind. You can call me Frisk if you want to.” 

“nice, most call me ink.” 

“Because you do tattoos?” 

“pfffffff, no... because of my job. but tattoos are not my thing... though i have a few i don’t know how to do ‘em.” 

“That is so cool! I always wanted a little ink done on me but I am so afraid of needles.”

“i’m not really afraid of needles myself... to be honest, i don’t remember when i got mine. they’ve just kinda always been there that i remember.” 

“Too much drinking?” 

“not really, i just don’t remember.” 

“Oh, well that bites. I think I would remember the pain but that is me but you said you don’t feel anything so I guess that makes sense you don’t fear needles. I still can’t believe I am talking to you. This is so exciting!!!”

“pfff, no. i said i didn’t feel cold.” He leaned back in his chair... a few seconds later there was a loud thud.

“Oh… I guess I figured you- Are you okay what is going on?” Frisk heard the noise on the phone. 

“i’m okay! i’m okay! i just leaned back too far... i fell over.” He grabbed the phone and set it on the bed and settled next to it. He could hear some snickering and some laughing on the phone.

“guess that’s why they say don’t lean back in your chair.” 

“A-are… *snickering* you… o-okay?” She couldn’t stop laughing.

“pretty sure the only thing i hurt is my pride, as they say... honestly though i am not entirely sure i get that... what is that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh you poor thing. I am sending you a virtual kiss on your bum. Your pride is your bum at least that is what my parents always told me also your dignity but… I think your dignity is safe. I won’t tell another soul.” Frisk giggled to herself. 

“so my dignity is in my butt? uh... what happens then though if you don’t technically have a butt?” 

“Then you technically didn’t hurt your pride then I guess?” Frisk took this question as a hypothetical question. 

“where else would one have pride then if they don’t have a butt? like, for instance... if you’re a moldsmal... you don’t have a butt.” 

“Pfff… I guess not… maybe it is whatever you consider a prideful thing. I think… maybe because humans use their butts for sexual things that is why it is their pride? I am not sure how moldsmal have sex so…” 

“i don’t think i wanna know that much about moldsmals.” 

“You don’t want to know how they get down and jiggly with it.” 

“not really, i know enough about others as it is... i don’t need to know that much thanks.” 

“Jiggle Jiggle Jiggle…” Frisk teased laughing. 

“oh geeze...” 

“Come on you think it is funny… “ She said with a smirk though he couldn’t see it and then he could hear some heavy breathing. 

“you must have an interesting view.” He comments.

“and did you like just run to the other end of the room or something?” 

“No-” More sloppy noises as Bailey her dog started to lick her face.

“S-stop it… I am o-on the phone… “ 

“pff... i’m guessing you have some furry company then. guess the little guy isn’t enjoying the water view as much as you might.” 

“Pfff… yeah… I am gett- augh… he just stuck his tongue down my throat… gross… go GO…” Ink started laughing.

“I love my dog… but sometimes weew… he can be a handful.” 

“heh, sounds like.” 

“So does Void make out with you when you don’t want it to?”

“pfff, yeah right. he barely lets me get near him to pet him.” 

“Pfff… yet you let him stay why?” 

“i told ya i don’t have the heart to kick him out.” 

“You can always find a home for him still.” 

“that would require getting close enough to catch him in the first place.” 

“Have you tried feeding it tuna or something?” 

“yup, he only eats tuna or other meat... very picky cat.” 

“Let me try something put me on speaker phone.” 

“uh, ok.” He tapped the phone, putting the speaker on.

“Here kitty kitty come to nice Frisky. I won’t hurt you. I work with other animals all the time. Here kitty kitty.” There was some quiet snickering.

“Here kitty … did it work?” 

“no cat yet.” 

“Oh that is a shame I figured all my years working with animals should at least get me the power to call a cat or something.” 

“or something maybe.” 

“I guess telling my job won’t reveal where I am at… so I guess it will be okay. I work with the wildlife conservation group where I help with endangered animals. I am a trained veterinarian and scientist.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“cool, hmmm... i guess i could say the same about my job since i’m kinda constantly on the go from month to month sometimes... i’m an artist.”

“That is so neat… oooh can you draw me the northern lights or are you like an abstract artist?” 

“i’ve done that before.” He snapshot one of his pieces of the northern lights and sent it to her as a text.

“... That… is wow… you put my picture to shame. That looks incredible.” 

“heh, thanks.”

“Are you like famous or something?” 

“or something.” 

“You should be… this is incredible.” 

“glad you like it. i finished it late last night.”

“What inspired you to do the northern lights?” She was curious now. 

“you did. you were talking about it the other night. so i painted it.”

“... You went off my description and… that is incredible.” 

“uh huh.” Frisk felt her cheeks warm up and was glad he couldn’t see her face.

“T-thank you. I think you are pretty incredible maybe… in the future if I send a picture of me, maybe you can paint a portrait of me?” 

“sure. it’d at least be accurate then.” 

“Wait, you tried to draw me? Send me a picture I am curious now how close you got.” 

“hmm, ok. it’s in the gallery, but i think i have a photo of it. one moment here.” He flipped through his photos on his phone before finding the various sketches he’d done. They were black and white, but the most famous of them so far was the ‘sea waves’ one that had a lovely silhouette that was surrounded by oceanic life with eyes that were like the ocean. On some of the other drawings the eyes were storm gray or even soft greens and was the only color to each of the sketches. There was one with a dog called ‘sun surf’ with the sun in the background on the beach and the last of the three was of the figure with some rabbits and deer in a forest clearing called ‘nymph of the night.’ 

“They… are so beautiful... I... I am so moved. You made me so beautiful. How did you know I have bluish and green eyes?” 

“ah... i didn’t...” 

“I know I am breaking all my rules but… I am sending a picture of myself to show you what I mean.” 

“okay.” He propped his head up on one hand, he didn’t mind... after all the rules were mostly about telling details about one’s life right? A photo wasn’t exactly going to help him find her, it didn’t hurt, but he knew that he couldn’t simply find a person or monster by simply having a photo. She had tried to look pretty as she took a photo of herself. In the background he could see a penguin calendar and several charts with her dog Bailey near her. She sent the photo to him. Frisk was wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts.” 

“I k-know it is n-not as pretty as your artwork but… that is me.” 

“looks more natural though than the black silhouettes i’ve been doing.”

“I think they are just… exquisite. I … I never been so flattered like this before.” There was a sound of something being shifted and then some light scritch scratching in the background.

“really?” 

“What is going on?” She could hear some noises but she wasn’t sure what was happening.

“just a sketch.”

“Why did you ask really then?” 

“just seems odd that you’ve never been flattered before.” He replies with a sort of shrug in his tone as the soft scrit-scratch continues.

“I been flattered before but… I never had someone draw me before… and made me look beautiful like you did.” 

“not everyone has the gift of artistry, but i can’t imagine you needed my artwork to look beautiful.” 

“I guess not. I should go. I need to do my rounds but… it was nice talking to you.” 

“it was nice talking to you too. catch ya later frisk.” He finished up the outline and smiled a little.

“Cya later Ink. I look forward to talking to you again.” The tone was a little different than usual but she didn’t think much of it. 

He tilted his head a little, he’d caught the tone, but he wasn’t sure what to make of it. With the call ended, he turned back to the sketch and the photo and continued his work... it would be his latest piece in the “mystery” set as the black and white artistry was being called.  A knock came at his door as his interview with Mettaton was about to begin. Which of course he forgot about. He set down the pencil and headed to the living room, he opened the door.

“Darling, Mettaton here for that interview!” 

“ah, right. come on in. i set up a place in the kitchen.” There were canvases all over the living room, some blank, some had cloth draped over them. There was paint supplies near each one.

“Than-” Mettaton glanced around the living room and was trying not to make a face. He followed Ink to the kitchen. The kitchen was clean, though, and had a table and two chairs.

“i’ve never done anything like this before honestly.”

“You will do fine. Just think somewhere a fan will be inspired by your work and will want to mimic it.” 

“that’d be awesome!” His eye lights flickered to different shapes and colors. More specifically bright orange and yellow with a star in one and an exclamation point in the other.

“Alright you ready superstar?” Mettaton winked at him. 

“yeah, just one thing.” He grabbed a pail and set it next to his chair... just in case.

“Nerves?” 

“more like excited, but it can get messy.... there’s a reason i got my name.” 

“I see. Say cutie… if you are free later. We can always get a drink or talk about art in detail.” Mettaton flirted with Ink. Ink looked at the clock over the stove.

“it’d have to be another day i think, i have a gallery to get to after this.” 

“Mmmhhmm… a skeleton who makes me work for it. I like it.” Ink gave him a slightly confused look. What? Work for what? Oh well, the interview seemed to be starting.

“You seen his work all over the internet the mysterious artist with the mysterious girl and now giving me the exclusive. This is Ink. Ink welcome… it is a pleasure to meet you.” 

“pleasure’s mine.” 

“Isn’t he a charmer. That is why I am claiming him ladies.” He paused for the laughter or disappointment from the viewers and continued.

“Tell me Ink what inspired this art piece?” 

“well, someone who’s kinda special to me. i don’t really know much about her, at least not until lately... so i just always drew her with what i did know.”

“Fascinating so you consider yourself bi-sexual then or is it out of care for this individual that you draw her?” 

“i’m not bi. ummm, someone once said i was aromantic... whatever that means. but yeah, i do care for her a lot.” 

“It means you don’t desire actual relationships more like you rather have your cake and eat it too but… I think I can get behind that.” He winked towards Ink’s direction. Ink didn’t seem to understand and just shrugged a little.

“okay then. i guess.” 

“Your agent Undyne is she hard to work for?” 

“not really.” 

“She has been known to have a temper and has been seen getting arrested several times.” 

“i hadn’t noticed.” 

“You really don’t say a whole lot do you?” 

“i’m not really much of a chatterbox if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“I can’t peg you maybe that is why everyone calls you the mysterious artist. Are you looking forward to the galla tonight?” 

“i am, it’s always great to see so many different things.” 

“Is your inspiration going to see your work?” 

“i don’t think so, she’s on the coast at the moment.” 

“Oooh? Will you reveal to us her name?” 

“heh... nah.” 

“You mention… she is special… how so? If you are not into having relationships what is she to you?” 


	4. Chapter 4

“well, long distant relationships are tough and... we really don’t know enough about each other to be more than friends at the moment. not that i even know if she’d be interested in that kinda thing to begin with.” 

“So you are still available… I know where I will be going tonight and be your next inspiration.” 

“hmm, we’ll see. i’m already working on another piece already to add to the trio that came before.” Mettaton was getting flustered as he tried to recover from the comments of Ink. He was blowing Mettaton off and he didn’t even know that he was doing that.

“Wouldn’t you prefer someone you can touch to get all the details?” 

“i dunno... sometimes it’s nice to have a reference, but other times it’s fun too just using my imagination.” He seemed completely oblivious to the subversive tactics the robot was using.

“WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS… The artist… named Ink… Thank you again Ink for doing this interview.” 

“sure. it was kinda fun actually.” He smiled, it was like a little kid in a candy store though.

“And cut… okay now it is just the two of us. I can be straight with you. You and me… go on a date… you kiss me and I kiss you. We have a little “fun” and we can split from there. How does that sound?” 

“i appreciate the honesty, but like i said, i do need to be at the gallery. undyne already got on me once for skipping out. i’m not doing it again.” 

“After THE GALA… “ Mettaton was clearly getting frustrated with him. He was grinding his circuits and his oil was burning hot. 

“assuming i don’t get tied up. maybe.” 

“Maybe you want to fuck me? MAYBE… oh no you didn’t … dear I am worth more than a maybe.” 

“look, it’s great you’re this big star and all... but i’m not really a bedazzled fan. i am just a working skeleton who has bills to pay like everyone else and doesn’t really have the luxury to just do whatever or whoever knocks on my door.” 

“... What you just screw someone if they ask you and you have free time?” 

“pretty much.” It was kind of a lie, but he really didn’t want this star’s company and it seemed like the easiest way to get under this one’s metallic skin.

“I am so out of here… I thought I would get a drawing out of you but now… ewww… gross… good bye…” 

“bye. have a good evening.” As soon as he heard the robot was at least several yards down the hallway he let out a sigh.

“good riddance...”

He checked his phone as he got a reminder from Undyne.

Undyne: Punk don’t forget!!!

Ink: i just finished the interview with metta, i’m headed down now.

Undyne: How did that go?

Ink: the interview was fine, but the interviewer.... let’s say apparently he thinks i live in the red light district... 

Undyne: Pfff… nice. 

Ink: i all but told him i screwed everyone who came to my door when i had free time just to get him out of my apartment.

Undyne: I known you all my life and you are not that kind of being. 

Ink: apparently he thought i was. so i just went along with it... at least it got rid of him. geeze was the guy full of himself. thought he could be my ‘inspiration’ as he said... yeah right.

Undyne: Come on down bud your inspiration is right here… the crowd is massive bring your bucket!

Ink: 10-4! 

With a chuckle he picked up the bucket and headed out of the apartment, locking it behind him. It was only on a whim that he’d doubled back and snatched up the piece he’d been working on and his pencil... he did the last bit of sketching on the paper and then pulled out a frame from his phone and was carefully putting the new piece into his phone when he almost bumped into someone who was just outside.

Undyne wasn’t lying as he arrived at the building there was at least 300 hundred fans waiting. 

  
  


“oh... uh, excuse me.” He adjusted his scarf a little. 

“I-it’s okay… w-wow… that piece l-looks just like one of my a-assistants Frisk. That is b-beautiful work.” 

“oh, uh, thanks... um, don’t say anything though... it’s a new piece.” He put his finger to his teeth in a gesture of obviously not to say anything. 

“Oh I w-won’t say a word. M-my girlfriend Undyne is y-your promoter and s-security.” 

“you must be alphys then. nice to meet you, i wish i could stay and talk but if i do that she might storm out here looking for me.” 

“Y-yes! The pleasure is a-all mine. I c-completely understand. H-have fun! See you inside.” He grins and nods, disappearing quickly into the crowd, weaving through everyone there. Being shorter than most made this pretty easy and soon he was inside.  He couldn’t help but smirk as he saw the t-shirts most wore which was his trademark of the paintbrush and a star and a smiley face.  It had been something that he’d made as a kid and had caught on pretty fast once his artwork had caught the art community’s attention as he’d always put that signature on every piece in the corner. He walked around, holding the bucket in front of him with one arm until he found Undyne.

“hey.” 

“Hey bud… did you see the crowd. Isn’t it AWESOME!!!” 

“yup, i also saw your girlfriend too while i was fitting a new piece for the collection.” 

“Geez.. I told her not to bug you. She didn’t do anything fandomish…” 

“nah, i kinda bumped into her... literally.” 

“Let’s put your new piece up front and center. Punk you are going places.” 

“it’s actually going to be part of the mystery trio. i don’t know if i’ll do another piece to follow up, but she’s the inspiration.”

“Your inspiration not doing anything for you anymore?” 

“well, more like i might take it a different direction than sticking with that theme. maybe try fitting her into some other theme along the line. we’ll see. anyway... is there room for the piece next to the others?” 

“Alright punk. I will set it up near the others. I know how much you love to let everyone in and do your-” 

He pulled the piece out, it was distinct in that the silhouette was only a partial silhouette now, there were defining features to the face though it was not entirely recognizable as the centerpiece and largest part was a bunch of penguins with her in the background amidst their colony. 

“Wow… Ink if I didn’t know better I swore you saw this inspiration of yours.This is beyond amazing.” 

“i did actually. she sent me a photo. and this was the result.” 

“What kind of photo? Do I need to ban her from you now?”

“not  _ that _ kind... stars undyne... is that all you ever think about? here, sheesh.” He flipped open his phone and showed her the photo that had been sent to him.

“She is cute. I am sorry punk but I get thousands of letters with body parts you probably make you sick.” 

“gag me, i’m glad you go through that stuff and not me. that’s why i kept you as my agent. you really are the best.” 

“Plus I like to think we are best friends now but agent and best friends… I dunno.” She smirked. He grins a little.

“agent friends, sounds like a kid’s cartoon.” 

“Whatever dork. Go introduce your gala while I take care of this art piece for you. Remember not to throw up on the audience this time.” Undyne left with the art piece to hang it up with the rest of the mystery series.

“heh, okay boss.” He replies with a grin.

“and that’s what the bucket is for.” He headed off to the main area.

“Exactly…” She yelled from the distance and gave him a thumbs up and a wink.  The yell just made him chuckle. He’d learned the hard way his first showing months ago that he should always have the bucket with him. The moment the crowd saw him they erupted in cheers. He waved a bit with his free hand. Yeah, he was glad he hadn’t told that metta Frisk’s name, he didn’t think she’d like the fanfare. He didn’t mind it honestly.

“Mr… Ink… I drew this for you…” It was a little kid and he tried to draw the symbol of Ink’s mark on a piece of paper with a similar symbol on the bottom.

“You are such … an awesome being… and I want to be just like you.” 

“thanks pal. though maybe you should figure out your own mark so that people will know it was you.” He smiled as he looked at the child after taking the drawing. The child smiled broadly.

“Will do Mr. Ink. MOM DID YOU SEE!!! INK TOOK MY ART!!! HE SAID TO MAKE MY OWN MARK!!!” The mother mouthed ‘Thank you’ to Ink as the boy went over and hugged her. He smiles a little, watching the boy. This was what he lived for, seeing the light in others’ eyes and how happy they were. He tucked the drawing away into his phone. The crowd was full of devoted fans and most were there just to see his latest work. Most of the fans donate art supplies to him and in turn Ink usually donates them to school and places that really needed them. 


	5. Chapter 5

“i’m really glad to see such a huge turn out... especially since i just finished my latest piece in the silhouette series that i started out with. i don’t know if there will be more pieces to follow that one, but i plan to continue to do my best to bring out the beauty of the world that i can see.” The crowd started to murmur amongst itself it was an excited energy and then cheers.

“YOUR THE BEST INK!!!” Said someone from the crowd with the cheers erupting again. He just chuckled a little.

“hope you enjoy your time here.” So far he was managing to keep his excitement down, but he was pretty sure that wouldn’t last the entire night... it never did.

“C-congrats. T-that was a g-good speech.” Alphys says as the crowd started to make its way into the gala. 

“heh, thanks alphys. i admit i was a little nervous... but mostly excited. um. what you said earlier about my sketch... you recognized her?” 

“That m-mark you gave u-under eye. It is s-similar to a small heart. You c-caught that detail and I h-haven’t seen another h-human with that kind of mark but h-her.” He pulled out his phone and showed her the photo.

“this was my inspiration.” He wanted to make sure.

“That is m-my assistant F-frisk. One of t-them. H-how did you m-meet her? She l-lives in A-alaska with the a-animal conversation g-group. She m-monitors penguins and w-watches their behavioral patterns.” 

“online. she was one of my first fans actually.” 

“Really? M-must nice to have an o-online girlfriend who is so s-supportive.” 

“funny. we’re just friends.” 

“S-Sorry I just t-thought. Still s-small world eh?”

“yeah it is.” 

“H-have you m-met her in p-person then?” 

“no. she’s up there and i’m here. but if i could find a gallery up that way... maybe we could.” 

“I c-can rearrange that. I am k-kind of a hopeless r-romantic.” 

“heh, nice. i’d like a chance to meet my friend.” 

“T-this will be e-epic. I won’t even t-tell her I k-know you… this will b-be amazing.” She spun around in circles in pure anticipation. Ink only smiled, well if he got to meet his friend, it would be worth it.

Frisk waited at the computer as usual for her friend to get on but that night but the next day she was on all day. Hoping that maybe she would be able to catch him even for a moment.

CoolChick: I wonder… if you will be on… I hope that art thing went well. I should look him up… nah that would be rude. I just miss talking to you buddy.

BristleSpec has logged in.

BristleSpec: hi. sorry i wasn’t on last night. that event went on forever but everyone liked my new piece and it was thanks to you i was able to add to the collection! 

He set up some paints to be ready while he waited for her reply. He worked on the outline that he wanted, just a bit of a rough sketch he’d paint over. Once he was done he dipped his brush in the first color and began to create the background, glancing at the screen between brushstrokes so he didn’t miss a reply.

CoolChick: I didn’t do a thing. You did it all! You really do inspire me most days to just get out bed and try my best. I will admit I missed talking to you last night though. Didn’t sleep well at all.

BristleSpec: which reminds me, i didn’t send the image yet of the newest piece. lemme do that real quick... 

He wiped some paint from his fingers on a towel and then grabbed his phone and shot off the image of the sketch he’d done.

BristleSpec: i’m working on a new painting too. 

CoolChick: It … is so …

Frisk just stared at it as she took in all the details. 

CoolChick: Other beings saw this? You made me look so beautiful but you should use a better model. I am not worthy of such credit.

BristleSpec: yeah, i introduced it last night. there was a lot of excitement over it! you should give yourself more credit.

He carefully outlined the figure that would be an angelic figure alighting from the heavens to a cityscape below.

BristleSpec: besides, i want the world to see you how i do.

Frisk could feel her heart flutter as she read that.

CoolChick: Heh… you are being too sweet again. I am not worthy of such praise but your artwork… wow.. It is just incredible. Are you sure you are not famous? I don’t get television out here so I rely on the internet. 

BristleSpec: well... i’m no van gogh but i have a fan base if that’s what you’re asking.

CoolChick: You are far better than Van Gogh… the detail and everything about it. It is so… beautiful and perfect.

BristleSpec: you’re too sweet.

CoolChick: No you are… I mean you did a display of paintings of me? I mean if I didn’t know better I say you are hitting on me.

BristleSpec: well you are my muse

CoolChick: Well as your muse… I am very very… moved and I can’t stop blushing. 

BristleSpec: ^-^ 

CoolChick: How does your girlfriend or boyfriend think of all this?

BristleSpec: helps to not have one. 

CoolChick: I see… well good… 

Frisk flushed as she felt at least she can pretend to have a boyfriend. It may be they may never meet but at least she can have someone she can relate to and feel a deep connection with.

BristleSpec: not that some haven’t tried... but i’ve just never found anyone to keep my attention... i kinda have that problem.

CoolChick: Have you thought about adding a bell around their neck? If they move they make a noise instantly getting your attention X3. 

BristleSpec: if void would sit still long enough i’d put one on him.

CoolChick: Pfff… I think he would scratch you if I was there you could always put a bell around my neck.

Frisk posted it and instantly regretted that. She just stared at her reply and felt so stupid for sending such a reply out there. Not only did it sound like she be his pet but it also sounded very VERY desperate.

BristleSpec: heh, i don’t think you need a bell to keep my attention

CoolChick: Pff… I am one of a kind. Like you. ^_^ ^_~

BristleSpec: heh, you’re makin’ me blush over here.

CoolChick: Here I thought I was the only one. Shall I send you a picture how much I am flushing?

Before waiting for a reply Frisk sent a selfie with Bailey. Her cheeks had a light rose dust blush covering her face as she smiled brightly at the camera. 

BristleSpec: that’s cute.

CoolChick: Hehe… anyway I hope one day to go to your show it would be fun. I guess it will be the day I reveal where I am and if you come this way. What are the odds though?

BristleSpec: never know, not impossible.

CoolChick: Trust me… There is only a small town nearby where nothing happens.

Frisk was feeling inspired by his work had taken her pens and pencils and started to sketch her interpretation of her dog Bailey.

CoolChick: I don’t know how you can paint so well my work kinda appears like a five year old did it. (Pssstttt…. tried drawing)

BristleSpec: practice. i didn’t always draw this well but... it seemed like the best way to spend my time since... well, i didn’t have anything else.

CoolChick: I understand. I was an outcast growing up so I stuck my nose into a book after going to the zoo for the first time. I been obsessed since X3

BristleSpec: i’ve never been to the zoo myself. 

He looked at the dried paint of the background, it still needed something... He dipped his brush into water, cleaning it and then began mixing some colors and then with three more colors began adding the colors of the sun to the city scape below the angel.

CoolChick: It is a double edge sword. It is one where animals are safe and protected while teaching others about them. At the same time it is a negative because the animals are stuck… and are not free.

BristleSpec: i see.

CoolChick: I spend years getting all these degrees and sometimes I feel that I am not utilizing them to the best of my ability.

BristleSpec: how so? 

CoolChick: I miss working with the animals. Right now I just observe them and… it is really a shame not to be able to actually be amongst them.


	6. Chapter 6

BristleSpec: but wouldn’t they just run off?

CoolChick: Hehe… probably but if you do it right. Go slow and wait… you can find yourself surrounded by them. Just can’t move once they surround you.

BristleSpec: i think you learned that from watching. so i wouldn’t say it’s a waste.

CoolChick: It is true. I did send in some hefty reports.

BristleSpec: sometimes, you know... we can’t always have our cake and eat it too.

_ my little angel.... what will you think? _ He wondered as he wiped his brush 

CoolChick: Amen. I took this job initially because I love animals and well guy problems as well. Meaning I suck at the dating game. 

CoolChick: sorry for the swearing. I know you hate that.

He stared at the message.

CoolChick: I had a crush on this guy and I told him I loved him and he started to laugh. I think he thought I was joking. At least that is what I told myself.

BristleSpec: i... don’t know what to say to that... that is... so cruel... 

He was glad he hadn’t been painting anything, because he had nearly dropped his brush. 

CoolChick: Yeah. So I took the job and came out here so that I didn’t have to even think of him. A little extreme but he was the only other being other than you that ever kept MY interest. 

BristleSpec: that insensitive p- 

Wait... He couldn’t send that! He backed up.  _ get a hold of yourself. she doesn’t need that...  _ He closed his eyes and took a breath a moment before starting again.

BristleSpec: i guess i’m flattered. at least that i could keep your interest.

CoolChick: Indeed. You truly are my muse as well. I remember that day when we first met. I joined a group called inspire me because I was blue and apparently you too.

BristleSpec: heh... yeah... i was looking for some inspiration that day... and i found it.

_ but that was not all i found...  _

He smiled a little to himself.  Ink’s phone went off with a loud ring to announce he was getting a text. He got a text from Alphys. 

Alphys: I g-got it done! The t-town Frisk is n-near doesn’t have a g-gallery but I am renting the t-town hall. I c-can’t wait to s-see her face. I am g-going to tell her I n-need some paper w-work and wham! Oh t-this will be g-great! Undyne will g-give you your a-airplane tickets. She s-said you g-get around e-easy.

Undyne: Here you go punk it is next weekend!

Attached address

A smile crossed the artist’s face as he saw this, his eye lights flickering colors faster than usual as he began to feel excitement and something else... At last. He would get to meet her... his angel.

Ink: thanks undyne. 

Undyne: No problem punk. I figured you want to go up ahead. I know you like to scope out places. I rented a hotel up there it is a small place but it is run by rabbit monsters so it will feel like home.

InkArtist: thanks alphys, i appreciate it.

Ink: perfect.

Undyne: Just make sure to bring your bucket and for goodness sake bring your phone. I imagine they don’t know what the internet is up there.

Ink: heh, alright, alright. I’ll make sure to have everything i need, bucket and all.

CoolChick:I am glad you were on.

CoolChick: Because I met my best of best friends on there.

CoolChick: You listen to me when it seems no one else will.

CoolChick: I wish I was brave enough to tell you more about me… but… I feel that you are breaking through my icy shell.

CoolChick: That sounded cheesy… ignore that.

CoolChick: Pfff… I can tell you must be distracted. You haven’t replied for awhile now.

Frisk laughed as she looked at the line of messages before she realized her friend wasn’t on. She was used to her friend getting distracted like this. Especially, if he gets into drawing and painting. She flushed as she reread her texts as it made her realize that she was in love with this Ink being. Her heart raced against her ribs as she tried to calm herself down and try to rationalize it all.

BristleSpec: sorry, heh. my phone went off like crazy from my agent booking my next appearance. it’ll be some place completely new. i’m looking forward to it.

_ i need to finish this for certain...  _ He thought and went back to the painting.

BristleSpec: i have something very special that needs to be finished before i get there. at least... i think it’s special.

He began mixing a few new colors and began to paint once more. He would finish this today. He felt a sense of determination well inside him along with... something else. It would take him hours to complete between chatting with his friend, but he didn’t mind in the least. She was his muse after all. Once he was finally finished with the painting he sat back with a satisfied sigh and began cleaning all of his brushes. and the paint, like usual.

Undyne: It is all set. Whenever you show up at the hotel just say your name and it is going to have a set of paints and some paper. They don’t have much art supplies up there so if you plan to paint bring your own. I will be heading up there to display your work.

CoolChick: Gnight Ink maybe tomorrow we can talk on the phone again. I liked that. 

She flushed as she was about to put down ‘I like you.’ She knew it wasn’t a friendship kind of like either.

BristleSpec: sure. g’night cc. :3 

_ see you soon... _

Ink: alright, thanks for the info.

Frisk smiled at the message and felt that flutter in her stomach as she flopped on the bed. It was then she got a text from Alphys.

Alphys: I n-need you to g-get all y-your papers ready f-for a report and m-meet me in town this w-weekend coming up.

Frisk glanced at that and glanced at her computer.  _ Years worth of work in a week? What the heck was she thinking?  _ Frisk thought as she went to the computer and began to work synopsis her work for Alphys. This will be a long week.

Ink got ready for the evening, seeing how late it was. He would leave tomorrow. He washed up and then settled in for some sleep.

The next day Frisk called but it sounded distracted almost.

“H-hi… sorry I have you on s-speaker phone. My boss called and well… I guess she wants all my paperwork for several years worth of work. This is what is going to suck because I work under her I will never get credit for this but if it helps I guess it is worth it… Bailey get down… please.”

“ah, well that does suck. i just arrived at my hotel. i don’t really have much to do until the gallery showing in a few days. i think this one will be my best yet though. it’s a little different in theme... but i think it will shine above the rest.”

“I am so happy for you! I am jealous I wish I could be there to support you! Exc- Bailey stop… please… I got to go. Good luck!” Frisk hung up as her dog had to go to the bathroom meanwhile Undyne was wearing the thickest winter coat possible. She looked like a blue ball with a red scarf.

“This place is cold as heck. Who would want to live up here?” Undyne said next to Ink. She didn’t realize the polar bear monster who gave her a strange look who stood nearby.

“It isn’t too bad. The tourists can be rude though.” The polar bear retorts.

“you’ll have to pardon my friend here, she sometimes complains without thinking.” He shook his head at Undyne. He knew she preferred warmer climates, but really now. He stuck his phone in his pocket. He didn’t really feel the cold all that much, his jacket was tied to his waist as usual. He didn’t particularly need it, he did have his sketch pad on him, along with his phone; which had his bucket and other supplies inside. 

“OH MY ASGORE!” She jumped back as she realized it wasn’t Ink speaking but the polar bear. She grabbed Ink’s arm and made their way to the city hall. It wasn’t huge but Undyne’s workers set up fake walls and it looked really nice for the event.

“Jeez this better be worth the effort for your friend.” She began to strip away the layers of clothes making a pile the size of three Temmies standing on top of each other.

“she’s not just my friend ya know, she’s what inspired me.” He replies with a chuckle when he sees the pile of clothes.

“he he... you look like you shed yourself into a thinner monster there undyne.” 

“I hate cold weather. Why does your friend live up here?”

“you didn’t have to come ya know and she works here. as for why....” The usual cheerful demeanor fell, a rather unreadable expression briefly crossed his features for a moment.

“You okay?” Undyne noticed the change and gave him a concerned look. He shook himself and the expression vanished.

“yeah. i’m okay.” 

“Do you need your happiness notebook? With all the things that make you happy?”

“heh, nah, i’m good. besides, i told you i packed everything i need.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright sounds good punk. I came to support my artist and best friend. It is what friends are for, right?” He smiled, the thoughts forgotten, for the moment.

“yeah.”

“Anyway, I know you probably got a couple new pieces so I made sure to leave you space for your new pieces.”

“well, just one this time. an oil painting. took up all the time i had before i could get here.” 

“Wow… this friend of yours must be special. Do I get a sneak peek?” He rubbed the back of his neck a little with a slight flush.

“uh, sure.” Undyne noticed the flush but didn’t say anything as she snickered to herself. He pulled out his phone and pulled the painting from it. He had encased it into an oak wood frame to display with a small plaque at the bottom that he’d engraved himself with the title “Angel’s Descent” and along with the cityscape he had, at the last minute, decided to do something he’d never thought to do before. He’d added a tiny white figure in the cityscape awaiting the angel in the distance... 

“Ink… punk… dude… where did you find this artist that made this? Did you meet Leonardo Di Vinci and get him to do this?”

“very funny. i can do a lot of things but time travel isn’t one of them.” He smirked and pulled out a cloth cover to go with it and covered it up. He would premiere the piece at this gallery. 

“Winslow Homer would be jealous of your work!”

“heh, well let’s go find a good spot for it.” 

“I could but I know that you will just end up taking the painting from me and setting it up the way ‘you’ like it.” Undyne said with a smirk.

“yeah, but you always find the best spots to sit ‘em. i just set it up.” He chuckles. Undyne found a spot in the back where the lighting would make the colors pop.  It took him several minutes to get it set up just right before he was satisfied and had the cloth over it so it could be unveiled but wouldn’t fall off before then.

“It is just… amazing. Your friend is going to have her mind blown.”

“i hope so. she’s been one of my biggest supporters besides you.” 

“Oh geez… you know you are worth it. I enjoy this as much as you do.”

“yup.” He smiled.

  
  
  


The rest of the week was full of anxiety for both Frisk and Ink but for two totally different reasons. Ink spent his time running around, sketching various things, buildings, people, wild life... just random doodles for himself. It was his personal book and he kept it close. It also had a lot of sketches of what had been the beginning of the “mystery girl” series before it had been a full blown art project. He kept his phone close, he knew she wouldn’t likely be on much, if at all, but he could use his phone to keep in touch with her when he wasn’t sketching and she wasn’t working. 

Frisk wasn’t able to log on very much and it drove her crazy as she hoped her friend wasn’t upset with her. 

CoolChick: I am sorry I only have like 5 minutes… 

BristleSpec: it’s fine. i know how work is for you. not the first time.

CoolChick: Well this is different than usual but yeah...

BristleSpec: it’ll be okay.

InkArtist: are you coming to this gallery showing?

Alphys: Y-yes I am. T-that is where s-she is meeting me. S-see how c-creative I am!

InkArtist: i wasn’t sure if you’d stay though aside from that. i have a new piece i’m hoping she likes.

Alphys: W-would you l-like to be a-alone with her? 

He could almost hear her squeal from the hotel. He flushed a little and chuckled a bit to himself as he sat on the bed, relaxing from the day.

InkArtist: like one can be “alone” in an art gallery when everyone gathers to see your stuff.

Alphys: W-well if y-you let her in b-before the event t-then… X3

InkArtist: you know... that isn’t a bad idea... why not come an hour before the event so you can see it too!

Alphys: W-will do! See y-you there t-tomorrow!

InkArtist: see you then!

He let out a soft sigh... he felt like his soul was racing, but that was impossible... he didn’t even physically have one... at least not that anyone knew of. He was... an anomaly. A monster no one had wanted. He didn’t think about that now though as he tried to figure out why he felt this way. He’d not been so anxious since he’d been to his first gallery and the first gala.

Alphys contacted Frisk to tell her the change and she groaned as she printed off all the papers. 

The next day Frisk arrived with a bunch of papers and usbs for Alphys in front of the town center. 

Ink had arrived at the gallery two hours ahead of schedule and had been looking at other artworks around the place to try and calm himself. This was silly. He really shouldn’t be so worked up, but he stood in front of the doors when it was about five minutes for the two to show up, rocking on his heels a little and waiting for them to arrive.

“Oh t-thank you F-frisk. As m-my treat… you s-should take a b-break and go to this art gallery.”

“An art show here?” Frisk asked as they walked to the event. She felt exhausted but she thought she could at least take some pictures and tell her friend about it.

Of course the doors weren’t technically unlocked yet so he had to open the door for them from the inside.

“Hi!” Frisk says to Ink not knowing who he was.

“Are we too late or too early? Alphys are we supposed to be here?”

“nah, it’s fine. good to see you again alphys.” He smiled a little as he let them in.

“G-good to see y-you too. I n-need to grab s-something I will be b-back.” Alphys head towards the door to leave the two alone.

“don’t take too long, i told you i had a new piece i wanted you to see ahead of time.” 

“You sound familiar. Have we met before? I am Dr. Frisk. Researcher for Alphys.” He smiled a little and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and shook it with a smile.

“pleased to meet you frisk, my name is comic sans, but most call me ink.” Her eyes widen and her smile grew as she let go of his hand and gave him a bear hug. He laughed a little, returning the embrace.

“Oh my gosh! INK why didn’t you tell me you were here!”

“i wanted it to be a surprise.“ Frisk backed up and gave him a curious look and then a knowing look.

“I was going to ask how you found me but Alphys… she is such an Alphys.” Frisk had a light blush. He laughed.

“well she said she thought she recognized you from the last sketch i did when i was at the previous gallery. so i showed her the picture you sent me that inspired it and she confirmed it.”

“I c-can’t believe you are here… I m-mean… I wanted to meet you but I just never thought it would happen. Oh dear my heart won’t stop thumping.” She put her hand to her chest as it felt like it was going to come out of her chest.

“Your eyes are so awesome. They are so…” Her flush was so red it was almost a burgundy. He flushed a little, the flush was rather unique in that instead of being a single color like most souls, it was an iridescent rainbow.

“You are a work of art yourself.” Frisk muttered as she just took in his appearance.

“t.. that’s the n-nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” He was sure if he had a soul it would be thumping wildly. She was a lot more beautiful in person.

“If I knew I was meeting you… I would have dressed up more than my lab coat. I think even my formal wear is not even good enough for this event.” Frisk wanted to tell him then and there how she felt. How his messages were everything to her. How she wanted to kiss him and cuddle with him and just watch him work for the rest of her days. It sounded like paradise. Though how long would she keep his interest? Would he get bored of her? Would he laugh as well if she told him how much she cared?

“nah, i kinda wasn’t really expecting too much formal for this event. speaking of, i’ve got something to show you.” Frisk followed Ink to the painting in the back. It was covered by a curtain so some sort to make sure that no one saw it ahead.

“Is it your new piece? Are you sure you want to show me before your show thing?”

“Y-yes he d-does!” Alphys’ voice was heard and Frisk and Ink looked around not knowing where the source came from until they saw Undyne dragging Alphys from behind a painting and shaking her head.

“Go ahead bud I got to show my girlfriend how to give privacy to others.” Undyne then dragged Alphys outside with Alphys grasping in the air hoping to see this romantic scene unfold.

“What was that about? Ink?” She looked at him as he went to the painting.

“no idea. but she isn’t wrong about the painting.” He moved over to it and gently tugged the cloth from the top to allow it to fall to the bottom of the painting itself. This was the first time, since he’d begun doing art at all that he had actually thought to include a representation of himself. He wasn’t particularly vain and it had been a last minute decision to add the figure in the far distance with the cityscape; if he had the need to breathe he was pretty sure he’d be holding his breath. 


	8. Chapter 8

She took in the painting and glanced back at him than at the painting again. Never has she been so moved by such beauty. It took her a moment to really grasp the whole impact of the painting. Frisk felt tears run down her face as she truly felt his message through the art. She turned to face him and asked him.

“W-why are y-you alone… when I am so far away from you?”

“because it’s you i’ve been waiting for.” He says softly. She took his hands a little shyly.

“I hope… hope you don’t laugh but… I need to say this… I am in love with you. I fell in love with you with the chat rooms and my heart is pumping like crazy. I want you to kiss me…” He smiled a little and pulled her closer to him, placing a delicate kiss to one hand.

“and who would i be to deny my muse what she wishes of me?” 

“May I ask if y-you feel the s-same?”

“truthfully... i don’t know if someone like me is capable of love, but perhaps what i do feel is like it.” 

“Are you just not sure? I mean… you know what I have been through if you don’t love me let me know.”

“it’s not that. frisk, i don’t have a soul... like most monsters do. it’s one of the reasons i’ve been alone so much. most don’t understand or can’t. i truly do not know if what i feel is love or not.” 

“I guess that makes sense. I want to show my appreciation for the art still and express how I feel even a little to you.” Frisk caressed his face before placing a loving kiss on his teeth. It was a brief but to her it felt so right.

“Thank you for allowing me to be your muse.” He flushed, he’d never felt something so wonderful. He was at a complete loss for words.

“I should go. I need to… wrap my head around everything. I hope your event goes well. I think… I understand why you are looking for someone to keep your attention now.” She had to back up as her heart felt like it was breaking. He gave her a look of confusion, he couldn’t recall saying that... 

“I hope that you find that special kind of love that makes you feel complete.”  _ I am apparently not it. I don’t want to live where I don’t know if you don’t truly care or not. The dream I have… it will never happen.  _ She wiped away the tears she felt falling down her face. He handed her a napkin he had on him, he had no idea what to say. He simply did not understand... many things it seems. 

“Goodbye Ink.” 

“i hope you feel better.” It was stupid, but it was the only thing he could think to say.

“Hehe... I will. If you want to… nevermind. I will see you around.” Frisk started to walk out of the gallery.

“uh, yeah... see you around.” Well.... she had liked the painting... though she hadn’t quite taken it the way he’d thought... He looked at the thing. Contemplating everything that had just happened and trying to just figure it all out... 

Frisk felt herself start to crack as she got through the door and felt herself breaking down in tears. She felt that she handled this better than the previous guy. He rejected her in a way that she didn’t expected. He was unable to love her? She couldn’t be in a relationship where she couldn’t get back what she gave.

_ that’s... just confusing... why would she suddenly say something like that after saying she... hmmm. maybe it’s me... everyone always said there was something wrong with me... well, everyone but undyne anyway.  _

“So how did it go punk?” Undyne said after a moment hearing the door closed.

“confusing.” He was still just staring at the painting. Alphys came through the front door and was looking upset.

“I j-just saw my assistant crying. W-what happened?”

“Hey, cool it Alphys, give Ink a moment he needs to think.” Ink sighed.

“this was a mistake...”

“No punk it wasn’t. You like this chick. I can see it all over your art. You should too. It is clear as day you are head over heels for her and not as an inspiration…” Undyne patted Ink on the back a little harder than she should making him stumble forward.

“i don’t think i can be what she wants me to though...” He said as he recovered from the unexpected tipping of his balance.

“i mean... i told her the truth and she reacted kinda like everyone else has.” 

“Be straight up. What happened? Give me the play by play.”

“i’m not entirely sure... she told me she was in love with me... but when she asked if i felt the same... i couldn’t tell her a lie... so i told her the truth... that i didn’t know if what i felt was anything like it because of my condition. then she told me something along the lines of hoping i found a love that made me feel complete and left.”

“Ahhh… I know what happened… Ink she thinks you don’t like her at all. She thinks you politely rejected her.” He turned to look at Undyne with pure confusion.

“telling someone you don’t have a soul is how you reject someone???” 

“You told me you told her that you most likely said that because of your condition you don’t know if you are capable of love. It is just a misunderstanding.” He sighed.

“i said it might be close to love and when she reacted to that then i told her i didn’t have a soul. i honestly don’t know if i really am capable of it, no one does.”

“Alphys grab this Frisk girl and we need to have a heart to heart.” Alphys nods and runs out to grab Frisk.

“don’t you need a soul for that?” He asks, half being a smart ass, half actually asking.

“Sans… Ink… a soul is good for a couple of things like telling you if your moral compass is out of whack it does not determine who you love. If it did… well we all be screwed. Ink when you saw her tonight did you feel a special sensation like I don’t know you can run a 1,000 miles and not be tired?”

“uh... nothing like that i don’t think. hmmm..” 

“Or sweaty palms, out of breath, chest pounding, the feeling of wanting to be close…”

“the last one for sure, and i don’t think skeletons can sweat... i don’t breathe and i am only made of bones...”

“Okay flushing… you flushed earlier. I didn’t call it out because I know what is like punk being on the spot. It is already flustering and you want them to be happy. The idea of another in their life makes your non existent stomach turn.” Well, she hit the nail on the head with that last one. Frisk was being tugged in by Alphys’ tail as Frisk tries to walk away.

“Stop, he doesn’t like me that way. I don’t want to ruin his evening.” Frisk yelled at Alphys as she tugged her to him.

“Heya punk. I am Undyne. Pleasure to meet the goddess of the paintings my friend has been doing.” Ink felt a bit of embarrassment and something he couldn’t quite figure out.

“Hello I am Frisk.” Undyne took her hand and placed a light kiss on her hand. 

“Oh you are more lovely in person.” Alphys was getting upset with her.

“undyne, stop flirting with her before you make your girlfriend jealous.” Ink says with mild annoyance.

“How can I? I have never seen such perfection in a human form.” Undyne had no real interest in Frisk but she knew it would help Sans figure out what he truly felt.

“okay, no, that’s enough from you.” He was getting really annoyed now.

“Woah bud. No need to get jealous. She is just your muse right?” Undyne said with a smirk.

“i’m not jealous i’m annoyed that you’re hitting on her when you’re already taken and i saw her first. and another thing when did i ever tell you that?!” 

“You didn’t have to bud… she is just in all your art pieces. I mean all…” Undyne pointed it out. It may not be her as the focal point but things Frisk liked and viewpoints. At this point Ink wasn’t sure if he wanted to call her out for stating the obvious or shove her out the door for all the flirtations.

“Stop pushing him Undyne. I don’t want him to hate me! I just want him to like me. If he doesn’t feel the same way I respect that.”

“i could never hate you... undyne on the other hand...” He gave the fish a meaningful look. She shrugged as she knew he would forgive her eventually. This wasn’t their first fight and it won’t be their last. He rolls his eye lights at her as if it were possible she could do anything worse... 

“Come on lizard girl. I want to tell you all the ways I am sorry.” Undyne wrapped her arm around Alphys and helped walk her out of the room.

“Show her and talk to her!” Undyne yelled back. Ink sighed as they left.

“Is she always like that?”

“flirtatious, no, abrasive... yes.”

“She seems very loyal to you though…”

“she’s the only one who really gave me any sort of a chance in the beginning. we’ve been friends for a while. i first met her about five years ago, before i knew much of anything about art.” 

“Do you like her… a lot? I mean love her… though she has a girlfriend I guess no.”

“nah. she’s never been like that with me and i never really thought about it honestly, especially not after she told me about alphys. she and alphys have been close for at least six years or more... i think.” 

“The only reason I say this is because you seemed to be really close and you can talk without saying a word. I guess I am a little jealous of that.” Frisk flushed a little.

“well, i wasn’t kidding when i said she was abrasive... i probably should have added nosy to that too.” 

“Pfff… I guess so but I think it is good to have a friend to watch your back like that.”

“yeah... it’s one of the reasons i’ve kept her around even when no one else seems to understand why i have her as my manager... truthfully... we were friends first, partners afterwards.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t really understand why Alphys brought me back… or why Undyne was hitting on me but I wanted to apologize for how I left it was rude.”

“i don’t know why undyne did that honestly... i’m honestly sorry about her and there was nothing rude about how you left... at least... i don’t think so...”

“I should have taken you rejecting me better. I guess I build it up in my head that we would connect and yeah…” Ink sighs.

“i was trying to explain it wasn’t one.”

“It wasn’t? You mean you really don’t have a soul? I thought it was just an expression.”

“i seriously do not have one. i was being honest. in most cases.. yeah, it is... but for me... it’s literal.” 

“Oh… oh… I didn’t know and I thought… so you… I don’t know what to do I am confused.”

“i guess that makes two of us then. i really don’t know what those two were expecting either, they didn't tell me anything.”

“Do you just want to be my boyfriend? If you don’t want to my boyfriend anymore you tell me? Or do you just want to be my friend? I feel if you just want a relationship where we just chat and joke it can happen but the other path will be closed off… does that make sense?”

“yeah. i think i understand and i like talking with you, joking with you but... there’s more to it than just that.” 

“You feel that sense too… that warm feeling when you are around me? I get that feeling when I am around you. I feel happier…”

“it’s like being wrapped up in a warm blanket.”

“It feels like I belong. I also like how my hand feels in yours.” She took his hand again and threaded her fingers through his.

“me too.”

“I also… like it when we kissed… and how my cheeks felt so warm.” Frisk flushed as she recalled the light kiss she gave him.

“the feel of it was nice and seeing you blush was cute.”

“My only fear is… if I do this will you leave one day and just say you are no longer interested. That you found a better, cuter muse.”

“that seems rather harsh and maybe i’ll find different inspiration again some day, but, even so, that doesn’t change how i feel around you. the pieces i did on you might have gotten my fame, but they weren’t the first i did. you brought out the best in me.”

“You do the same for me as well and I had no idea… how many more do you have?”

“several dozens i think. i don’t really keep track but.” He fished out his phone and pulled out a sketchbook.

“For a monster who doesn’t know what love is… you sure know how to make one fall for you.” He opened the sketchbook to the first page, standing close enough so she could see the pages, the book looked like it was pretty worn. The first page was several rough sketches of Undyne and fish, he flipped through several pages, some of the pages had mermaids, birds, cityscapes; a few were some practice pages on various things like hands, body shape and eyes, some were good, some were moderate and occasionally there were those that didn’t turn out right at all. He then flipped to a page that had a silhouette in a forest, not too unlike one of his sketches in the “mysterious girl” series. It was a light sketch with just the bare bones of trees and a date next to it. 

“Is that… me and you?” Frisk asked flushing.

“it was supposed to be.” He said when he’d flipped a page to another sketch with a half done attempt of himself sitting on a rock with the “mystery girl.” He was only half there technically.

“I like this one too… I love nature and this looks like a fun date.” She was getting a little hopeful but she didn’t want to push her luck.  He flipped the page to another one, it was underwater and the “mystery girl” was now a mermaid with him on a boat just floating above, seeming to be taking a nap. There were light sketches of fish around too.

“I think I like the nap part but don’t expect me to turn into a mermaid any time soon.” She laughed a little.

“i’d be surprised if you did.” He chuckles. There were several other “mystery girl” concepts as well. One even had her dancing around the solar system on the planets like they were stepping stones. Each sketch had a date to it, clearly he’d kept track of when he’d made these, but they hadn’t made it past the concept stage apparently or at least never seen public eye even if they were detailed.

“May I?” Frisk asked to look through the drawings. He nods a little and hands her the book. He had been a little apprehensive before... but Undyne had already said she was in everything so... there had been no point in hiding it. Still, he’d never done this before. Frisk glanced through the sketches and was so moved. She could feel how nervous he was getting and held the sketchbook close to her.

“Why Ink NSFW in here too? I can’t believe you drew me in such a position…”

“w-wait what?!” He wasn’t sure entirely what she meant but if he had skin he’d be sweating bullets at this point.

“Although I have to admit… your bony hands on my breasts is kinda hot.” Frisk pretended to look at this drawing again before holding it close to her.

“i... d-don’t think i...” He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t  _ thought _ about such art... but usually that was kept in a different sketchbook if he even did anything remotely like it... he was sure of it... Wasn’t he? 

“I should see if there are others… oh look another one but this one I am sitting on your pelvic bone. Damn I look sexy with a dog collar.” She smirked as she saw the rainbow flush. There were no such drawings in the sketchbook she saw just yet. He seemed to be at a loss for words at this point. It was until about ¾ through the book she found one and she flushed deeply as it was more angelic than a sexual theme. 

“Y-you ummm… really do m-make me look too beautiful.”

“what do you mean? i o-only draw what i s-see.” Frisk hands him the sketchbook with the drawing and she tried to contain the flush. He glanced at that particular one, it seemed she’d found a predecessor to the angelic scene he’d painted. In that one, it had been next to a flowing brook instead of a cityscape and was still only a silhouette. 

“Well then you should out shine me… I think you are too handsome.”

“i don’t think it would make sense for me to outshine an angel.” 

“If I kiss you… you won’t let me fall will you?” She just didn’t want to be hurt as bad as before. 

“i won’t let you fall.”

“I mean… please don’t hurt me… I don’t think… I could stand the pain.”

“i would never purposely hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t cheat on me? Or have an affair because you don’t have a soul?”

“no.”

“Close your eyes… let me paint a picture in your mind…” He nods and does as she asks.

“I follow you to whatever your art shows are and I work with the local zoos. I would show you unconditional love every moment I can. We laugh and joke… it is just a lovely time. I work with my animals and you get to paint… how does that sound?” He flushes a little, listening intently.

“it sounds like something i’d enjoy spending a lifetime showing the world through sketches and paint.”

“I would like that too. I just… I need to convince Alphys to let me do that. Even if nothing really happens between us I still want to be friends.”

“i don’t think convincing her will be too hard. she’s a hopeless romantic... or at least that’s what undyne’s told me.” He flipped through his phone for contacts.

Ink: hey undyne, think you can convince your gf to allow mine to work on the go?

she says she thinks she can work at local zoos, that a thing?

Undyne: Umm… I don’t know. Alphys is slightly… upset with me and apparently you for one not allowing her to see the romance go down and for me flirting with your girl. Give me a night to woo her. You can entertain the audience tonight who will show at least for a little bit, right?”

Ink: ask then and let us know.

Undyne: Will do.

“Well is she up for that?” Frisk asked wondering.

Alphys: Y-you best n-not hurt her! F-first you m-made Frisk cry and t-than my g-girlfriend is h-hitting on your g-girl. What t-the hell is g-going on?

“still waiting for them to answer.” 

InkArtist: pretty sure you need to ask your gf wtf that was about, but yeah... i didn’t mean to make her cry.

Alphys: I r-rather stay with the p-penguins… because I c-can’t get anyone to w-work up there.

InkArtist: hmm, well does it need to be all of the time or is there a possibility for it to be only a certain time period? like... say check on them every day for a month and then leave them be? just tossing out ideas, you’re the expert.

Alphys: I j-just don’t need h-her taking my precious r-research other groups. It b-belongs to me. If s-she wants to travel s-she needs to g-give me all the rights to the information s-she gathered and quit.

InkArtist: that all? what about having her just be a traveling researching for how zoos treat their animals? i know she loves working with them and i wouldn’t want her to lose her job over this.

Alphys: I d-don’t … I r-really don’t n-need research of z-zoo animals. 

InkArtist: even if they were penguins? i know a few places that keep penguins.


	10. Chapter 10

Alphys: Are y-you that d-determined to allow her to k-keep her job?

InkArtist: i don’t want her to be unhappy and she wouldn’t like it if she had to be forced to choose. 

Alphys: F-fine… but I w-will need reports on a r-regular and I get all r-rights to her research. Is t-that clear?

InkArtist: you talk to her about it, i just wanted to try and shoot ideas for this to work. if this doesn’t work out... well... there’s other options too i guess.

“You look unhappy is something happening?” Frisk asked looking at him. He shook away the ideas that were coming to mind.

“not really, i told alphys to talk to you about things. i think we came up with a possible solution but it’s not a for sure thing.” 

Alphys: W-what is the o-other option? 

InkArtist: well... worst comes to worst, i’ll just follow her. 

Alphys: Y-you are willing t-to do that for her?

InkArtist: i’ve got enough from my original artwork and stuff i’ve done in the past it wouldn’t hurt me if i disappeared from the art world. 

Alphys: I j-just wanted to see if y-you truly were commited. I c-can rearrange a z-zoo repair.

InkArtist: i used to just draw for myself, in the beginning, no one knew who i was until i met undyne and she promoted my work. 

Alphys: She d-does have a way to b-bring out the b-best in us. 

Undyne: She is starting to calm down bud. I hope you pick what is best for you. I will support you anyway I can. 

“Ink, if I have to I can always try to find a new job… I don’t want you to have any trouble because of me. You are a talented artist that deserves to be recognized. Your work is amazing.

Ink: thanks.

“i won't have any troubles. don’t worry there.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

InkArtist: so it seems.

Alphys: U-undyne believes y-you won’t hurt her but… I s-still have a little bit of f-fear…

Alphys: Undyne s-said if you p-promise you k-keep your word. Is t-that true?

InkArtist: yes.

“What is going on?” Frisk wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“not sure yet. i’m waiting for her to fill me in.” He leaned into her without really noticing what he was doing. It was more of a subconscious gesture.

“Whatever happens… I will be okay with you. I can work as a vet if I have to. I don’t want you to suffer.” He glances over at her.

“i want you to be happy, as long as i’m with you... i don’t think i’ll ever have to worry about that.” Frisk pressed her lips against his teeth. It was a sweet and loving kiss and pulling him a little closer. The moment she did he forgot he was talking to anyone else.

Alphys: P-promise me if y-you choose not to be w-with her. You let h-her know right away that y-you no longer feel the same. It is n-not fair to be an relationship with s-someone who doesn’t love b-back. 

Frisk deepened the kiss a little bit more. She didn’t want to push him into anything he didn’t want to. He sighed in pure bliss as he shifted to wrap his arms around her in return. The feeling in him that had been only a small fire seemed to grow with each passing moment.

“I r-really like kissing you…” Frisk muttered as she pressed her head against his head.

“I love your mind… and how you challenge me and how you always surprise me.” 

“i enjoy every moment with you... you always seem to inspire something new in me.” 

“You know… earlier my heart hurt so much when I thought you dumped me… I mean rejected me. I don’t think that it would hurt so much…” 

“i never meant to hurt you angel.”

“I just misunderstood you… but it did make me realize how much I have fallen for you. I have fallen so hard… it is not even funny.” Frisk caressed his skull and smiled. He smiles back.

“guess it makes two of us.”

“You… saying what I think you are saying?” He flushed a bit.

“well, if loving someone means that not having them feels like nothing else matters... that the world seems so less full of life, of wonder, of warmth, of color.... then i guess i can say i love you.”

“Damn, you are the ultimate artist and ultimate with your words. I wish you didn’t have your art show because I really just want to cuddle with you.” 

“we still have a little bit of time i think.” He checked his phone.

“yeah... about twenty minutes before it opens... and no one says the star can’t be fashionably late for once.” He chuckles a little.

“Why Ink… are you being flirtatious? I know a hotel nearby if you want to cuddle.” 

“i have a room at a nearby hotel actually.” He smiled a little.

“Let’s go!” Frisk pulled at his hand and was pulling towards the door, laughing as she did. He chuckles a little.

“okay, i know a bit of a shortcut.” He smiled a little. It was a little trick he could do, with a pen or a paintbrush. He pulled out a pencil and sketched a door with a few strokes and then opened it with a bit of a smirk.

“after you.”

“What the… Why thank you sir.” Frisk smirked taking a step through the door. The door opened into a small hotel with a single bed and a chair. He followed her through and when he closed it behind him the door vanished as if it had never been. He put away the pencil he’d used.

“That would be nice for Black Friday.” 

“pfff. well, it has it’s uses. it’s why i’m usually never late to anything.” 

“But you are willing to be late today?” Frisk took his hand slowly brought him over to the bed with her. She rested on the bed waiting for him.

“i have a good reason.” He says as he settles on the bed, drawing her close to him.  She nuzzled up to him and peppered him in soft, loving kisses before resting against him. He flushed, he was perfectly content to settle with her for a while. He’d set an alarm on his phone so they wouldn’t be too late... but just late enough that it would be “fashionably” late as they say.

“I am so happy right now.” Frisk says softly. 

“it makes me happy to know that.” He replies softly back. She closed her eyes and found herself falling asleep and soon he heard a soft snore from her. He smiled a little, with a soft yawn he drifted off himself for a little while. The sound of the alarm some time later woke him from the slumber. It took his mind a moment to register everything. He was warm, comfortable, happy... he didn’t really want to get up.  The alarm went off and she barely shifted as she slept.

He shifted a little, feeling around for the phone before finding it and shutting off the alarm even as he yawned. Seeing her still sleeping, he smiled a little and tucked her in with a blanket and pillow. He had taken a bit of time to make sure he didn’t wake her up when he did this. Once she was all set he found a bit of paper and left a little note: 

went back for the show. hope you slept well. see you soon.

<3 ink

  
  


Undyne: Hey dork… forget about a certain event today? I was called to open it up.

Ink: nope. was just being fashionably late this time. i’m on my way.

  
  


He chuckled and sketched the doorway and walked through it, quietly shutting it behind him. He dropped into one of the back rooms and nearly knocked into an empty display. He then headed out into the main room.  The room was pretty full and were admiring his work. 

Ink: where you at in all this? it’s hard to see over everyone.

Undyne: I know… I thought since we are in the middle of nowhere that no one would be here.

Ink: apparently news travels in “the middle of nowhere” 

Undyne: Attached photo

The photo was outside of the town gallery and it was surrounded by hundreds of his fans.

Ink: oh for heaven’s sake, what are you doin’ OUTside? i’m in!

Undyne: it is not my plan but someone tried to steal your angel painting!!!

Ink: that figures. honestly, can’t they just ask?

Undyne: I know! I told the punk you probably would make a copy for practically nothing.

Ink: it would take me a few hours, but i can replicate it.

Undyne: Exactly but I know this one is special so I told him to let go. 

Ink: i see... yeah. i think i might replicate it, but not in this size... smaller versions only i think.

Undyne made her way through the crowd to Ink.

“I know… congrats bud. Your fans truly love you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ink tried to make his way through the crowd to the painting itself.

“or at least my work.” 

“But it is a part of you. Are you taking this piece down?”

“fair enough, you patch things up with your girlfriend? and i don’t think i will just yet.”

“Sorta… she is still miffed. I was hoping to show you that she makes you feel something. Sorry.”

“hmmm, anything i can do to help? and you weren’t wrong, just maybe didn’t pick the best way to go about it.” 

“I am not good with subtle… “

“and i’m not always good with communication, i say that makes us even.” 

“You always have a way to show true emotions and how things are… can I ask you to paint me and Alphys.”

“well, i think you can too, you just don’t do it in art... but sure. i can do that. i’ll have it done by tomorrow and send it to you. i only have one question for you before i do. what’s her favorite flower?” 

“It is a lilly. She makes my heart pound.”

“any particular color of one? they do come in a number of colors.” 

“It is a light yellow, like her scales.”

“got it.” He gave her a smile then that let her know he already had something in mind.

“Thank you. You always know how to make everything so much better.” He nods. As the evening went on he pulled out his sketchbook and made some quick sketches, trying out different angles and expressions between talking to those who approached him. He never let anyone there though see what he was sketching, he kept it pretty close to him; it was his personal book and he didn’t really like showing it because of how sketchy some of the things in there were, and in the literal sense in that they were the bare bones of things rather than in the metaphorical sense.

“Hi Ink! I am your biggest fan!” Said a young lady pulling at his arm. He snapped the sketchbook shut and turned to meet his fan.

“hi.” He smiled.

“Wow you are cuter in person!” 

“uh, thanks?” 

“Here! I got this for you!” She hands him a paintbrush and some juice.

“cool, thanks!” He tucked both away for later.

“Can you sketch something quickly for me?” Just being exposed to the paintbrush was already starting to have a small effect on him. It was a lust kind of spell on it.

“what did you have in mind?” 

“I want a purple pony… or anything really. You are so handsome and talented.”

"hmm, well i don’t have any colors on me, but i can do a quick sketch.” He put away the personal sketchbook and drew out a second and did a quick sketch easily with the pencil he’d been using before hand and signed it before handing her the sketch of the pony.

“This is so amazing! Thank you Ink.” She was watching him, seeing if the spell took hold.

“yup... i need to speak with my manager real quick.” What the heck??? He did not feel himself... 

“Oh… okay…” Undyne was nearby working with the people.

He moved Undyne’s direction, his head was fuzzy. He held his phone.... He could barely think... he slowly managed to get to the right contact. He made sure it went to Undyne.

Ink: h

Undyne: hey what is the h...

Undyne glanced over and made her way over to Ink. That was unusual.

“get me out of here...” He mutters when she was close. 

“Heat?”

“i... don’t know... just...”

“Alright hold on to me bud.” He nodded, he trusted her inexplicably.  She grabbed him and tossed him on her back and with the speed and agility of an athlete she got him to the hotel. 

“I w-will make sure y-your art is safe bud. You just rest okay?”

“think... was... something i... touched.” He mutters, he fumbled to hand the phone over to her.

“Shit… get undressed and I will get Alphys to find what it is. I know you don’t like exposing yourself but I got to get rid-“

“can we at least get a room?” He asked, shaking a little. 

“Yes of course! Come on your room is right over here.”

“d-don’t leave me a-alone in the-ere.” It became pretty apparent why not when they got inside the room.

Undyne was texting Alphys when she saw Frisk sleeping on Ink’s bed.  Ink stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He shed the clothes and kicked them outside the room in case she wanted to look them over while he took a cold shower...

“Sorry I didn’t know buddy. Do you want to go to my room? Alphys thinks someone used a lust spell it can last an hour or two.”

“j-just my luck... no... just... ugh... send alphys to guard the art for a while if you think someone might try and steal it or something...”

“I am staying with you. Don’t worry bud. I begged Alphys to go and I called in several favors to go up there to protect it. I won’t let you down… ever.”

“i a-appreciate... t-this.” He sat in the tub under the stream of cold water, it helped... a little.

“Even if you weren’t a famous painter I would be doing this for you bud because I know you would do the same for me.” Undyne sat on the other side of the door, like a private guard.

“heh... damn straight... then i’d hunt the fucker down and s-show them why you d-don’t mess with m-my friends.”

“Man you swearing? That stuff must be strong.”

“it’s like a day t-two heat in here...” He sighed.

“Wow. That sucks… I see you and Frisk made up though. I am happy for you.”

“like you s-said... we just needed to t-talk.”

“Hmmm… what is-“ Undyne went over and placed her hand over Frisk’s mouth to make her stop talking. There was a thump from the bathroom.

“Someone drugged Ink. It is like a heat. Hearing your voice in this stage will do things and trust me unless you are ready you best keep quiet.” Frisk nodded as she listened to Undyne. Undyne made her way back to the bathroom. There was a bit of a weak scratching noise at the door.

“It is okay bud. I know.” Undyne tried to comfort her suffering friend. A quiet whine followed. He’d apparently picked up the sound of Frisk’s voice before.

“It will be over soon. I won’t let you do something I know you are not capable of deciding completely of your own free will.” A quiet huff was the answer, followed by a small thunk against the door. He’d sat down and his head and gently hit the back of the door. Frisk watched as the two talked, sorta. She felt a flush and she couldn’t help but smile. It was sort of flattering that she made him a little crazy but she didn’t want to cause issues as Undyne kept her word.  It was the longest two hours for Sans and it was when he was almost done a knock came at the door.

“Hey sweetie!” It was the girl from earlier.

“g-get the d-door and d-do what i w-would.” There was an underlying growl in his words, he was shaking as he was curled up against the door, but the sound of that other’s voice didn’t tempt him... it made him very... very angry...

“Okay but try to keep yourself inside I will take care of this.”

“yeah... i know. i want her gone... get rid of her before i bust out and turn her into pulp...”  Undyne went to the door and glared at the girl but she had the audacity to push her way pass Undyne into the room. He could pick up her scent and a snarl came from the bathroom.

“This Ink’s room? Ooohhh I think I hear him.” He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself... this girl was not getting the hint. A more feral growl of warning was coming from the room. Even if the two humans in the room didn’t understand, Undyne sure would... if that girl met up with Ink... she wouldn’t live long enough to regret it.  Undyne grabbed her as she tried to go to the bathroom and tossed her across the room. Frisk let out a scream just because she didn’t expect that and all of a sudden the girl pulled out a knife.

“Bitch you touch me again and I will dust you!” Undyne glared at her and crossed her arms before the real fireworks began. The door slammed open. Ink stepped from the room, his normally colored eyes were pure white.

**“g e t o u t.”**

True fear was all she felt as the girl dropped the knife and ran out as Undyne glanced at Ink unsure if she could stop him if he chose to go through with the threat.


	12. Chapter 12

He didn’t follow the girl, the door of the room shut behind her with a small burst of magic from him and he sat down where he was, pressing his palms to his eye sockets as he struggled with the magic.

“You are almost done bud… forgive me okay.” Undyne used her spears and made a cage out of them around Ink. 

“15 minutes… you can do this.” He struggled to not move, to tame the magic he’d unleashed at the girl’s audacity... struggling with the rage and when he finally got a hold of that... there was still the lust to deal with. 

“I am right here Ink.” Frisk says taking his hand through the spears. She wanted to console him as she could see he was suffering. He shuddered from the touch, pressing his forehead gently to her hand, nuzzling against it even as he quivered.

“Frisk… that might not be the smartest thing to do… right now.” Undyne said slowly. She didn’t want to poke the beast and have him be upset with her. A quiet purr rumbled from him and he curled up as close to her as he could get and shut his eyes.

“I love you. I won’t leave you. I will never leave you. I swear… I don’t even care that you don’t have a soul. You made me happy before and I know you will continue to make me happy.” Frisk lay on the ground and went as close as she could next to him. Undyne didn’t know what to do as it was only a matter of time but she felt she was interrupting something very private. He lay there quietly. As if calmed from the storm that had been stirred only minutes before hand.

“Are you okay bud?” Undyne asked as she was curious.

“i ... think so.”

“How you feel 1 being the worst and 10 being the best.”

“about a seven or eight... i can think again...”

“Good enough for me. I hated to cage you like an animal. I just… I was doing what I thought you want me to do.” The spears disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

“you did what you had to. thanks.” The towel mostly covered him, being short in stature it was kinda almost like a dress, though it didn’t cover the markings along his arms though. His entire forearms were just sort of an inky black.

“Frisk, let’s let him get dressed.” Undyne said softly, showing her respect for him.

“are the clothes clean? also, i think i gave you my phone so...”

“Yes, and it was a paintbrush. Here.” Undyne handed him the clothes.

“figures, the juice was the red herring. thanks.” He took the clothes.

“Like I said you are my best friend, almost a brother from another mother, except I am cuter obviously.” He chuckled.

“okay, let’s not get so sappy we melt all over the floor.”

“That would be a sticky situation.” Frisk added as she kept glancing at his tattoos with Undyne constantly kept turning her around to give Ink privacy.

“it’d be a new way to paint a room.” He joked as he headed back to the bathroom.

“Your girl is a pervert. Keeps staring at your boney pelvis.” Frisk flushed as she couldn’t believe Undyne said that.

“hmmm, well i can’t say i mind too much long as she only staring at me.” He shoots back as he gets to the bathroom, he shouldered the door closed to get dressed.

“That’s my Ink for ya. Look at that sharp as a whip!” Undyne said with a smirk.  There’s a muffled chuckle from the bathroom before he comes back out again.

“Better.” He had the coat tossed over one shoulder instead of tied at his waist like normal though.

“Much… for me. I am the only one supposed to be sexy in this duo.” Undyne teased as Frisk flushed still.

“pfff, you aren’t my style... unless you decide you look nice on a plate.” He prodded back. It was an old joke.

“I would say I eat ya but you are all bones!” Undyne laughed.

“and i prefer my meat cooked.” He chuckled.

“That is not what Alphys says she likes raw fish.” Undyne teased with a wink.

“so stick with the dino. i’ll stick with the cooked stuff.” 

“Hehe… I think he is safe. If he shows any heat signs just be assertive and walk out. Even during a heat he should… be mindful enough to let you go.”  Ink gave her a look that says ‘really?’

“Hey, I don’t know what the fuck was in that stuff so I am protecting your girl. Would you rather me tell her just do stuff with you?” Undyne gave a look back.

“yeah, okay. let’s  _ not _ have that conversation on the first date.” 

“It is not a full blown heat story just the bare bones so to speak. I am heading out. Be good Ink.”

“pff, okay. although i’d say that back to you but i know that’s already a sentiment a few years too late.” He jokes. 

“Pfff…” Undyne flips him off as she walks towards the door laughing. That just causes him to laugh as well.

“Are you okay?” Frisk asked the moment the door closed.

“yeah.” He sighed a little.

“not how i planned this trip to go.” 

“To be honest… I was slightly flattered that I Umm… turn… you on…” She said the last part very quietly as if the mice were going to her church and tell on her. He flushed some deep shades.

“I am not ready for that yet but… I think you haven’t failed at this trip. I mean you get the girl. Isn’t that a win?” Frisk crawled into the bed and tapped it lightly. He nods in agreement as he sits on the edge of the bed next to her.

“Are you upset that… I am not ready for the big step?”

“no. i’m not ready for that kinda step either myself. i don’t know why everyone thinks those who are famous are ready for that kinda thing... i spend half my time in a lot of interviews faking like i don’t know anything about what they’re trying to hint just to get them to leave out of frustration.” 

“I thought maybe with the heat and all that you might be pent up… I never thought less of you before and I still don’t.”

“hmm, well... if it had been an actual heat... maybe, but this was a drug... so no. it just wore off.” 

“Undyne is just amazing! She is like a super ninja who loves you man. Like a sister I think…”

“she moonlights as a guard, though most wouldn’t guess it... and yeah, we’re pretty much like family.”

“Wow, that is so impressive. Her expressions while you were in the restroom was just full of concern for you. I wish I had a friend like that. I mean… that came out wrong.”

“i can imagine... in all honesty... that wasn’t the first time. and i know what you meant.” 

“She knew what to do then? Why did she look afraid when you busted through the bathroom?”

“yup....” He considered how he should answer this one.

“well... she knows what happens when things go too far... it was kept from the media... but early on i ended up in a bar with her in some high end social thing... there was a party there. the party then moved to a home at some point that was a private yacht... and that was the first time i was drugged. she barely caught on to what it was.”

“What happened? Did anyone get hurt?”

“someone made a mistake... they tried to strangle her away from me while their partner tried to close in to take advantage... what happened next... it wasn’t pretty. i... don’t remember any of it honestly, but when i woke up to my senses again Undyne was shaking badly but had gotten me into a shower and was cleaning me off.”

“I see.”

“i can’t say i know what really happened... she won’t talk about it, but ever since then we made sure it would never happen again.”

“I guess that makes sense why she apologized locking you down and practically begging me to stay away.” Frisk intertwined her fingers with his.

“yeah... i don’t know how much control i’d have had in the beginning there if i got too close.”

“She told me to stay quiet and she began to comfort you again. It was truly a sight to behold.”

“probably the best move. i wasn’t able to think clearly, i only had some semblance of thought near the end.”

“I think I can see why she is someone you trust and I think I can put my faith in her as well. That is a friend, that I think, I would be lucky to have.”

“yeah, she’s irreplaceable.” He lightly pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, their fingers still intertwined.

“You are irreplaceable to me though.” Frisk says as she returned the gesture, repeating his actions. He smiles.

“Want to come to my place and see the penguins? Plus Bailey?”

“sure.”

“He can be our baby!” Frisk teased as she stood up to go to the door.

“pff.. then i can say i have a hairy baby.” He remarks, following her to the door.

“Plus you can say he has a bone to pick with you.” Frisk took him for a walk through the snow to her little lab in the middle of nowhere.

“i hope not, i like my bones where they’re at. i prefer to stay a complete skeleton.” 


	13. Chapter 13

“Pffff…. May I say a dirty joke?”

“uh, sure.” He wasn’t sure he got where this was going but he was curious.

“No you are uncomfortable with this it is okay.”

“uh, more like confused... but maybe i’ll get it if you tell me.”

“I was going to say I wouldn't mind if a bone got misplaced into me.” Frisk smirked as it was a mic drop. He flushed a few seconds later before giggling a little.

“wow. did not see that coming.”

“Pfff… Sorry. I hope I didn’t offend you or something.”

“heh, nah. there’s a skele-ton more worse things than that one joke.” 

“Well that is my dirty joke and the only one who might truly see it happen.” She hinted at him, giving him a new reason to flush.

“heh... that reminds me, oddly, there was one joke undyne once told me that i didn’t get at first. it is kinda bad.” 

“Okay what is the joke? Tell me please!!!” Frisk opened the door just to watch Bailey run past her, push Ink down and began to lick him up.

“Bailey stop! No bad boy!” Ink chuckles at the dog and then looks over at her as he scratches the dog behind the ears.

“the joke was... what is 6.9?”

“Oh my god…” Frisk flushed hearing the term 69 but she sighs as bit her bottom lip. 

“i think you beat me to the punchline there.” He chuckles a little.

“i dunno why undyne told it to me years ago, but she thought it was funny.” 

“Okay so what is 6.9?” 

“according to the joke... another good thing ruined by a period.” 

“Oh that is so nasty. Pfff… I can’t believe she told you that.” 

“i did say it was a dirty joke.” 

“Bailey stop…” Bailey kept loving up Ink with no end in sight. He chuckles.

“heh, it’s fine. he’s not hurting anything.” 

“Yeah, but… okay…” 

“as long as he doesn’t start chewing on me, i’m fine.” 

“Bailey don’t chew on him please.” Then there was some nibbling under the jawline. Frisk saw this and tried to pull him off a little but he wouldn’t come off.  Ink took the dog’s head in his hands and met his gaze squarely.

“don’t bite.” The dog looked back at Ink with an expression of a happy puppy who had not a clue what he just said and tried to lick him again. Ink was fine with that, but if he tried nibbling Ink tapped him on the nose and told him no.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean for this.” 

“it’s fine frisk. you just have to teach him. at least dogs learn, unlike cats who don’t care.”

“I guess all these years giving him bones probably didn’t help.” Ink laughed.

“it doesn’t hurt though, it’s a natural instinct for them. even the smallest of them that fit in those little purse things... i had one of those try to gnaw on me once, it was kinda hilarious because the bone he picked was waaaaay too big for his mouth.” 

“Uh… Ink..” While he was explaining all this Bailey grabbed Ink’s hand and took it inside leaving the rest of the body behind. 

“and that’s happened before too...” Ink looked over in the direction the dog had disappeared... a few seconds later there was a yelp and the hand came back. He wiggled the digits.

“You didn’t hurt him did you?” 

“nah, just flicked his nose. the nose on a dog is very sensitive... gets their attention pretty quickly and makes them stop whatever they’re usually doing.” 

“Okay, I love you to death but… he is my baby.” 

“i understand. i’m not going to purposely hurt him. i really don’t mind dogs. they can be very loyal and good company when they’re not trying to make a chew toy out of me.” 

“He will learn. I just need to think of a new treat.” 

“plenty of those in stores, maybe try meat based treats?” 

“But then he will chew on me then.” Frisk teased as she guided him in the house into the small building. It had an office feel but it had stars that go up to an observation place and her bedroom and apartment area. 

“heh, better make sure it’s chicken then.” He replies back as he follows her.

“Pffff…. Yes.. that makes sense.” 

“or better yet, beef... i hear a lot of stuff tastes like chicken nowadays...” 

“Do I taste like chicken?” Frisk teased. 

“i dunno... maybe i should nibble on you and find out.” He joked.

“Pfff… this floor is my apartment area… and over here…” She guided him another floor where it is surrounded by windows.  He listened as she gave him a guided tour of the place. It was bigger than the place he had... but then again her place didn’t have stuff everywhere on all the walls either to take up space.

“This is the observation floor.” She stepped out onto the patio and looked out towards the penguins but the view was awe inspiring as they could see for miles on end and the sky was clear and the northern lights were clear.

“wow... i can see why you enjoy this.” He smiled as he took in every detail of the view. Already another image began forming in his mind and he took out his personal sketchbook and began sketching his idea before it disappeared.

“Do you like this view? You can s-spend the n-night if you want.” He contemplated the idea and smiled a little... he could always do that painting in the morning. He had said he’d have it done by tomorrow... he hadn’t said when.

“i’d like that.”

“I am going down to m-my l-living quarters. If you w-want to sketch you can. I will be j-just below. I mean I already said that.” 

“i think i’ll sketch a little before i come down... so many possibilities up here.” 

“It does have so many possibilities but not as many as in your skull of yours.” 

“heh... i sketch what i see.” He smiled a little, sketching a few more skeletal ideas on the page of what he might want to do next.

“I will grab you a small desk and chair. Hang on I will be right back.” 

“you don’t need to. i won’t be up here quite that lon-.” He shook his head a little when he realized she was gone. Well, it wouldn’t hurt, but he didn’t need to be up here that long just staring out here when his angel was in reach...  Frisk was gone before she could hear the rest of it retrieving a small TV tray and chair. It took her a moment to set it up before she went down again before he could say anything grabbing other drawing material.

“thanks.... uh, hmmm...” He sat in the chair, sketching what he had seen on a new page, sometimes flipping back to the former as a snowy scene began to appear with a small balcony on one side with a figure that seemed to be holding something like a clipboard.  She grabbed a bunch of pencils and pens and brought it up to him.

“S-sorry I should h-have asked if you had some drawing items.” 

“it’s fine, thank you. i appreciate it.” He smiled, though he had a few thoughts that he wasn’t sure about his angle of his drawing and he needed a better look but... he would wait until she was off before he did something like that. He didn’t want to scare her. Frisk leaned over to kiss his cheek as he sat on the chair. He flushed a little and smiled at her.

“Have fun. Take your time. I can bring you something to drink after awhile if you want to draw. At midnight I can call you for bed. I don’t want you to feel rushed and just have a good time.” Frisk says before starts heading downstairs.

“i should be done in a few hours.” 

“Sounds good. I will make some tea in the meantime and bring up a glass after a while. How does that sound?”

“sounds good, thanks.” He made a mental note to be back on the chair before then... He waited until she was out of sight before he got up and set the sketchbook on the tray then climbed onto the railing, balancing like a cat and looking the structure over a moment before focusing his magic for a moment. A large paint brush appeared at his call.

“alright... time to get to work.” He says softly with a smile and leaps off into the the air, spinning a bit ink from the over sized brush and landing softly on the platform that just hovered in the air giving him the angle he wanted. He got a few more different views before jumping back to the balcony and dismissing the large brush and the platforms dissolved into mist. He then sat down on the chair and flipped back to the page and began sketching the side of the building he’d gotten a good look at before hand.  Frisk came up the stairs with tea and some cookies. He was just adding some details to it when she came up. 

“How are you doing?” 

“i got most of what i wanted, just need to add a few last details i think.”

“Take your time. You don’t need to rush.” Frisk placed the tea and cookies in front of him. He smiled a little and shifted the book so she could see what he was working on. He usually didn’t do this... but he knew in his soul he could trust her. It was an image of her making an observation of the penguins below with the northern lights shimmering in the distance, though it was in pencil so there wasn’t any color to it yet.


	14. Chapter 14

“Wow... that is just beautiful.”She rested her head against his shoulder and looked at his sketch.

“i’m thinking the final will be a mixed media... with colors only for the most important parts of the piece. though... i feel like something is missing here... i just can’t put my finger on it.” He sipped at the tea she’d set nearby.

“Well Bailey and my tablet… and you.” She teased as she kissed his cheek. He chuckled a little and added the dog in to the sketch on the railing just behind her.

“i don’t think anyone is going to notice if i add your tablet to this drawing. it’s too thin of a detail for something so small.” 

“It is so beautiful. I guess I don’t know what is missing to the drawing. I mean other than color.” He nods thoughtfully.

“maybe when i do a color version it will come. or maybe never. we’ll just have to see.” 

“Sometimes we can have everything seem too good and because everything is working out we freak out and think there is going to be a consequence. When it is not the case.” 

“yeah... maybe that’s it. well, i’ll put it into color another time.” He put the sketch away and settled into enjoying the tea and company.

“I should make supper. Yes, you probably haven’t eaten anything yet… okay… I will go do that.” She backed up to the stairs before she almost fell backwards down the stairs. 

“My bad… hang on.” Frisk made her way down and made supper for him and her. She wanted it to be perfect but she wasn’t that great of a cook and some of the food came out burnt. He had picked up the things while she did that.

“Ink… umm… supper? I hope… I mean… is it okay?” Frisk says after he came down to the table to look at steaks like kinda look like pucks and some mashed potatoes. 

“huh? well it’s better than anything i could cook.” He chuckled a little.

“i might be a good artist... but i couldn’t cook to save my bones.” 

“Yeah but I wanted to impress you. I mean I wanted to show that I could be a good mate or marriage material… and if I can’t provide basic things. How can I prove I am worthy of your love? I mean isn’t a good partner should at least provide a good meal?” 

“heh, there’s more to it than that.” He replies though he flushed a decently dark shade.

“besides, i think what makes a good mate is... an... individual thing. er... that is to say, it’s based on an individual’s preferences...” 

“I figured that because some people and monsters get to become mates and well… they are perfect for each other but you think to yourself ‘why?’ but you don’t say anything because it is just rude… I am just rambling ain’t I?” 

“i don’t blame you for being curious.”

“Curious? Curious about us? Of course I would be. I want to be with you. I mean to be in a relationship not having sex. I mean I want to have sex with you but I mean is that it is too early but I think you are incredibly sexy and the thought of you and me together… I think I need to get a breather.” She stood up and went upstairs to the observation area and without a jacket went on to the patio area. He chuckled a little. She was too cute. He waited for her to come back in and actually try and have this conversation...  She came back after a bit and sat down with a deep flush still on her face as she rubbed her arms a little.

“S-so… umm… hi… d-did you e-enjoy supper or d-did Bailey eat it?” 

“heh, it wasn’t that bad. no, i didn’t feed it to bailey, he’s over there.” Bailey was chewing on a bone.

“I see is that okay?” Frisk asked wondering if him chewing on a bone was offensive or something.

“considering it’s not me, i don’t mind.” 

“I feel like I am so epicly failing at this first impression of a date.” Frisk pulled out a small book and it was “So You Are Dating A Monster?”. It was written by this Papyrus guy. 

“i can’t say it’s going that badly, though i’ve never been on a date.” 

“I burned supper and it says that a good start is a good meal.” 

“considering if i cooked we’d be lucky if ashes was what was left... it’s not that bad.” 

“Thank you Ink for making me feel better. I just wanted to impress you. Your art is so beautiful and just so moving that I want to show how much you mean to me too.” 

“you didn’t have to impress me though. you do that enough just by being you.” Frisk took his hand and guided him to the bed. When they sat down she nuzzled up to him and took his hand and pressed it against her lips, peppering it in kisses. He flushed a little as he drew her close to him as his other arm gently settled around her waist.

“You k-keep this up I m-might not ever want to let you go.” Frisk murmurs quietly into his ear canal. 

“i can live with that.” He nuzzled against her.

“Going to the bathroom will be awkward.” She joked lightly.

“hmmm, perhaps.” He teased a little.

“but i think we’d get used to it. like siamese twins.” 

“True but can you handle my crap? Sorry I know you hate swearing I was just joking.”  He chuckles.

“i can’t say that ‘crap’ is a swear word honestly and i prefer to avoid it, but there are some instances where nothing else will do. so, i’m not completely against it, but one shouldn’t really use it when there are so many other words to say that are better suited.” 

“Pffttt. So Ink what shall we do tomorrow?” Frisk teased his shirt a little before nuzzling against him and spooning up against him. 

“hmmm, well, after breakfast and a bit of chatter i’ll need to grab some supplies from home. i have a painting i promised i’d do that needs doing.” 

“Alright sounds good. This place feels so much better with you in it. I can actually stand being here. I mean I loved my job but I always felt alone… but with you. I don’t know I just feel happier. “

“i’m glad you do.” 

“You don’t or are you not sure?” 

“heh, no, i meant i’m glad you feel happier.”

“How about you? How do you feel?” She traced his face with her finger. 

“like i could fly if i had wings.”

“Just don’t go to close to the sun if the wings are made of wax.” He chuckles.

“next time i decide to take to the air i might take you with me.” 

“Pfffttt… you can’t fly… I mean you did do the weird door thing. Can you fly?” 

“heh, nah... but there’s a little trick i have that works kinda like flying. maybe i’ll show you some day. it was something i learned to do over the years... helps me get a new perspective on things.”  Bailey, clearly jealous of his master cuddling up to another being, jumped and tried to go between them pushing Ink to the side and settling down.

“Bailey that is not nice. He is your daddy treat him better.” Ink laughs.

“he’s just jealous.” 

“I see that… but I kinda want to cuddle with the skeleton not my furry baby.” The dog had no intention of moving. 

“i think there’s room enough for everyone.” He says and climbs over to the other side to snuggle on the other side of her. The dog snuggled against his leg pushing him closer to Frisk unintentionally. Frisk had no complaints as she nuzzled up to him. 

“Are you comfortable?” She was near the edge of the queen size bed after being scooted by Bailey and Ink over. 

“yup, i’m good. you?” He gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Well except for the fact I am living on the edge… I am in heaven.” He nuzzled against her with a smile. 

“Good night Ink. I … I love you. Don’t worry you don’t need to say it back if you are not sure okay?”

“i’m about eighty percent sure i love you, i mean... i’ve never felt like this around anyone else.”

“80% is really good. I just don’t want you to regret a moment. I don’t know what it is like not to have a soul and how it affects things.”

“well, i know i don’t regret coming here to meet you. or putting off the painting for once just to snuggle.”

“Put off a painting? Oh you doing one for your agent or client?”

“heh... yeah, she expects it tomorrow... i just never said when tomorrow i’d have it. should only take me a couple hours at the most. it’s for undyne, for alphys to try and make up for opening her mouth without thinking first.” 

“I did that myself. That is nice of you to do this. I know that she did all that stuff for you but then again she owed you for flirting and making you upset.”

“but she meant well, it’s the least i can do.” 

“I see so that is the job you have in the morning then. In the afternoon we can have a picnic by the pretend fire on the tv?”

“heh, sure.” 

“I might even find a babysitter for Bailey in case we start making sparks between us.” Frisk thought that was a good flirt and giggled at the pun at the same time.

“sounds like a plan to me.” 

“Good night Ink.” Frisk placed a loving kiss on his teeth. He returned the kiss.

“g’night frisk.” The two quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	15. Chapter 15

In the early hours when Frisk and Ink were fast asleep. Frisk made the mistake of turning in bed to end up falling out of bed, unfortunately for Ink he was holding onto her... so this meant they BOTH fell out of bed. Bailey took up the entire space like he owned the bed.

“ow...” 

“That hurt… what happened?”

“i think we rolled too far.” He pushed himself up and looked at the bed.

“that pup needs his own bed i think.”

“I think so too.” Frisk stood up to see Bailey rolled on his back, exposing his belly and laying across the bed as if he did nothing wrong.

“think he’ll notice if we take off?” He asks quietly.

“He is sound asleep… probably not why?”

“we’ll take the other bed then.” He pulled out a pencil and sketched a door then smirked and opened it back to the hotel room.

“Pffftt…” Frisk made her way through the door trying not to make too much noise.  He closed it quietly behind them.

“there, now we don’t have to worry about being pushed off.” 

“That would be nice.” Frisk wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a loving kiss on his teeth.  He tossed the pencil on a nightstand, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her lovingly before drawing her back with him to the bed to settle in for the rest of the evening. Frisk had never slept so soundly in her life until then. When she woke up later on she would be so full of energy but it also helped that her crush and the love of her life was right there as well. He wasn’t in the bed but he was still in the room, sorta, he'd been working on the art piece at least.

  
  


“Good morning…” Frisk muttered as she glanced where Ink was and sighed and let her mind wander for just a brief moment that he left her and abandoned her in a hotel. It was just a brief thought but it was because of how new the relationship was and how new it was for both of them. He came from the bathroom, a towel bundled up and freshly dressed.

“oh. good morning. i didn’t know you were awake.” Across from her, sitting on a canvas, was a still wet painting of Alphys and Undyne together. Undyne was wearing a nice golden suit with a blue tie while Alphys was dressed in a sea blue dress that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, Undyne was holding a yellow lily to Alphys. Their expressions spoke of adoration and love, all around them was a blooming garden of flowers next to the ocean.

“I think if I keep calling your work beautiful you might start thinking that I truly don’t see the beauty in it anymore and just say it just to say it.”

“or maybe you’re just my biggest fan ever.” He replies with a smile.

“I will be your groupie! I can get paint all over me and there we go.” Frisk smirked.

“pff. you’d need a shower after that i think. speaking of, do you want to drop back by your place to change?” 

“I should. I think Bailey will miss me.” He picked up the pencil from the other night and sketched the door again.

“I will give you a kiss after I brush my teeth okay?”

“fair enough, i’ll have time to deliver the painting and then we can meet up for breakfast.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Frisk got out of the bed and stretched as she smiled.

“I don’t know about you Ink but that was the best sleep I ever had.” She took a step toward the door to only trip her way through but falling onto the bed. It woke up Bailey who jumped up a little and just looked shocked to see Frisk by a mysterious new door. 

“you okay?” He looked through the door. Seeing she seemed to be fine, he chuckled a little.

“i mean, i know you mentioned falling for me, but isn’t this going a little too far?” 

“Y-yeah I am f-fine. Pfff ... a little embarrassed but that is all. Oh well it could always be worse.” Bailey went to the door and had a questionable look on his face before jumping through and sniffing around the hotel room. A moment later Bailey hiked up his leg and started to mark his territory on the hotel bed. Before he could though Ink snatched him.

“oh no you don’t. nice try.” He gently set him on the other side of the door and closed it.

“Bailey don’t do that!” Frisk was mortified as she got changed into fresh clothing. She really did wish she had a nice outfit when she was around Ink but there was really no clothing store around there and the closest one was in the big city 2 hours away. She sighed as she grabbed her tie dye shirt and blue jeans. She would wait for him when he had free time to pick her up again.

Undyne, on the other hand, was talking to Alphys on the cell doing FaceTime. Apparently, Alphys was home already and throwing all of Undyne’s belongings out of Alphys’ window.

“Please, I said I was sorry and I didn’t mean it! Come on don’t do this. Ink needs me… oh for… I am really sorry!”

“S-screw you U-Undyne! I know w-what you are thinking a-and now you think y-you can just use me to h-help your friend. I am n-not a fool! I seen e-enough of Cheaters to k-know the truth!”

“ouch... maybe i should actually go talk to her.” Ink says when he came up behind Undyne.

“it’s the least i can do.” He was already sketching the door... this was going to be one hell of a mess...

“Are you sure bud? This can be one hell of a mess and I don’t think she is going down without a fight.”

“yeah, i’m sure. i’ll see you in a bit.” He walked through the door. Alphys was dumping a bunch of Undyne’s clothes into a tub of bleach.

“hey al- oooooooooofff!” He’d bumped into a box.

“Oh… it is y-you. I see you are a-already sending your f-friends to do your d-dirty work!” She yelled at the phone. 

“alphys, what are you doing? come on now, i came here of my own free will.” 

“She is a c-cheater. I am b-bleaching her c-clothes and dumping h-her goods out the window as a s-social normal thing to d-do.” 

“really? and why are you doing that besides, what proof do you have?”

“She d-did it right in f-front of us! I mean w-what other proof do w-we need. She flirted with that  _ FRISK  _ and l-last night after binge watching C-cheaters. I knew that s-she was a h-hussy.” 

“wow... i thought you had more faith her than that let alone watching some scripted stuff as proof.” 

“I h-had faith in her. I d-didn’t expect her to do that in f-front of me.” Alphys hangs up on Undyne and focuses on Ink.

“well that makes two of us, but she did prove her point with it. hmmm, speaking of points, i have something for ya.” 

“A t-time machine so I c-can slap Frisk along with U-undyne?” 

“cute, but no.”

“W-what is it?” 

“something i did this morning.” He pulled out the oil painting.

“A p-painting of F-frisk no t-thank you.” Alphys didn’t see the painting yet as he held it away from her. 

“oh come on... i know i’m a bonehead but do you really think i’m  _ that _ much of an idiot?” 

“W-well right now I w-want to take the painting and s-shove Undyne’s h-head through it. W-what is it?” 

“why don’t you actually look for five seconds?” Alphys glanced at the painting that Ink turned around to face towards her and she smiled for a moment and was tapping her foot and thought about things. 

“i told her it was the least i could do for pulling me out of a fire last night... twice.” 

“What f-fires? She r-refused to tell m-me more than the h-heat poison. She w-wouldn’t even t-tell me what h-happened.” 

“aside from being drugged and keeping me from making a mess of the hotel room with the gal that was responsible... well, you both did help in clearing up matters with frisk.”

“To p-prove what? That s-she can l-leave you to be with my g-girlfriend?” Ink sighs.

“no.”

“I w-wanted her to be h-happy but what about me. I didn’t w-want my girlfriend going around a-acting like that.”

“she doesn’t like frisk like that and i’m pretty sure frisk has no interest in undyne either or else it woulda been pointless to spend so much time with me last night.”

“Is Undyne j-just being a g-good friend then? Did she a-ask for you t-to make the painting?”

“no, she didn’t ask for me to do anything. i am the one who told her i’d do this in return for what you guys did for me and frisk.” 

“F-fuck… I really s-screwed up.” She looked at the clothes in the bathtub and sat on the toilet.

“look, we all make mistakes... and while undyne was trying to be a good friend... i honestly think she took it a bit too far. but you know, it’s working through the bumps in life that make us or break us.”

“T-that is t-true… how are y-you and Frisk doing w-with all the f-first date things?” 

“it was nice really to have a meal that wasn’t charcoal for once... heh. and i think things went well, though the dog kinda kicked us outta the bed... so we ended up at the hotel.”


	16. Chapter 16

“O-oh? T-tell me m-more! H-how was it? W-was it y-your first t-time?” He smirks a little.

“sorry, but i don’t kiss and tell.” He wasn’t going to say a word.

“Oooohhh… Y-you naughty s-skeleton. I g-guess someone g-got boned last n-night. Eh?” She laughed a little.

“i think that is between the two of us.” 

“I b-bet it is. Okay, I f-forgive Undyne f-for now. May I h-have the painting s-still? Also… y-you can a-always tell me some s-steamy stories as well.”

“not happening... but the paint is yours.” 

“Oh c-come on! It w-will be interesting!” Alphys begged a little.

“heh, maybe for you, but no.” She took the painting from Ink and looked at it closer.

“H-how did y-you know what my favorite f-flower was?”

“undyne told me.” 

“She d-did? I t-thought she wasn’t p-paying attention to t-things like that.” A soft blush went across Alphys’ face as she smiled at the painting.

“S-she says she w-will mark me w-when we are b-both ready. I t-told her I am ready but… I think…”

“i think you both will know when you’re ready.”

“Undyne k-keeps saying that g-getting marked too early is a d-disastrous choice and she d-doesn’t want me to get h-hurt.”

“yeah, she’d know all about that.” 

“Why? H-how would s-she know?”

“maybe you should be asking her that.” 

“F-fine… j-just don’t tell her I r-ruined all her clothes. I am g-going to r-replace them right now.” Alphys rubbed her head with her free hand, looking at the disaster and trying to figure out the quickest way to clean it up.

“i won’t tell her anything other than that i gave you the painting.” 

“T-thank you and g-good luck w-with Frisk.”

“yeah, no problem.” He sketched a door again and arrived back with Undyne.

“Come on answer the phone!!!” Undyne tried calling Alphys again.

“heya... she uh... might have dropped the phone.” 

“Great… so how did it go?”

“gave her the painting.” 

“And?” Undyne made a motion like to what occurred.

“and she’s starting to get why you want to wait on marking.” 

“You didn’t tell her about my parents did you? How they ended up dusting each other…”

“no, she asked why you would know but i told her she should ask you. i keep my promises and i did promise not to tell anyone.” 

“Thanks bud. I know and I know sometimes you forget things so I wouldn’t get too mad at ya.”

“yeah... but i haven’t forgotten a promise yet. also, your girlfriend is a pervert... i told her frisk and i had to sleep at the hotel because the dog kicked us out of her bed and she thinks i boned frisk the first date... geez.” 

“Pfff….yeah right. I am surprised you didn’t kick out the dog. Those hotel beds are terrible.”

“well, more like we fell out of bed and the dog took over, and the hotel wasn’t that bad.”

“I slept on rocks softer than that bed.” Undyne stretched. Ink shrugged in response.

“Besides I know you and you are not the type to hit and quit it. You would ask her to be yours before anything happens.”

“yup.”

“I glad you are feeling better. That poison is… nasty and brought back some bad memories.” 

“yeah... frisk asked about that... but... well, i still don’t remember what happened. maybe it’s best i don’t.” 

“No, I don’t think you want to know either. I was glad you didn’t remember that night.”

“well, not much of it anyway... i just remember someone saying something that pissed me off... and... after that... i woke up in the shower.”

“I shoved you eventually in there. I was forced to…it wasn’t pleasant day. I was glad you didn’t hurt me at least.”

“i guess i was lucid enough to know it was you... even if i put up a fight.” 

“Ink… you didn’t just fight that day. That being… anyway it wasn’t you… it wasn’t you at all.”

“not entirely what i meant, but yeah... it felt... weird...” Undyne wrapped her arms around Ink recalling that day. He tortured and beat up the being to the point where they begged to be dusted and he did things to that being that he would never have done in normal circumstances or a heat. It was then Undyne vowed that she would protect Ink in any means, even from the demon inside of him.

“It is over and we will always overcome that thing okay?”

“yeah.”

“Go hang out with your new friend or should I call her your girlfriend?” She changed her tone to change the atmosphere for him.

“pretty sure we’re at least officially dating.” He chuckled.

“Congrats punk. Next thing you know you will have a couple of finger art kids running around.” He laughed.

“don’t get ahead of yourself there.”

“Pfffttt… Nah because I will get spoil the heck out of them. Aunt Undyne. I like that.”

“heh. i’ll be sure to tell frisk that some time.” 

“After you mark her… tell her now might spook her. Some girls don’t like the idea of being a mom right away.”

“yeah, i know. i think she’ll get a kick out of it later on.” 

“Not a moment of hesitation there… so she is the one huh?”

“pff.. was there  _ really _ any doubt? i mean you said it yourself... she’s in everything since i met her. even without knowing what she looked like.” 

“True, but drawing and meeting the real deal is two different things. I am still proud of you man.”

“yeah, which is why i’m not rushing anything. i’m happy just to cuddle for a while.”

“It is nice to cuddle. It is weird at first and kind of hot… I mean warm not hot in a sexy way…”

“i dunno about that first part, but i’m used to not really noticing temperatures... but it’s nice to hold something so soft.”

“Heh… yeah… I think you will be okay alone with your new girlfriend. I am going to wrap up the pieces and send them home.”

“alright, appreciate it.” 

“It is a pleasure. Don’t do anything you will regret nine months from now.” Undyne teased.

“oh dear stars undyne....”

“Just seeing if you were listening.” Undyne smirked as she waved at her friend. He shook his head at her and waved back as the two went their separate ways. He went back to the hotel and picked up his canvas to do the winter art piece he’d done in miniature in his sketchbook... he’d made sure to only color in the vital parts with various colored pencils. The northern lights, of course, were colored and he’d then colored in his angel.

“hmmm...” He stepped back to look at it.

“it does seem lonely... but i think i’ll do a part two to this instead of adding anything.” He says to himself before framing the sketch and then setting up to do the second part.  Frisk was waiting for Ink. He seemed to have gotten distracted as time went by and by the time it was around 8 pm Frisk was getting nervous that something happened to Ink.  He got done with the middle part before he realized he’d forgotten something... He facepalmed and set the sketch aside after taking a picture of the first part. He then sketched a door to the front door of Frisk’s apartment and knocked.  _ of all the things to forget...  _ Frisk came to the door and opened it and sighed in slight relief.

“There you are. Are you okay? Did something happen?” Frisk moved back to let him in.

“well, i had to calm down alphys and then after that i ended up doing the colored version of that sketch and lost track of time completely. sorry about that.” 

“...O-oh okay.” Frisk tried to not let it bother her that she was forgotten. She tried not letting the thought of that an art piece put ranked her.  _ It is his passion. He just got absorbed into his work. _ That is what she had to tell herself to keep calm. Bailey went over to Ink and began to jump up as Frisk just went over to the table and picked up the plate she ate off of. There was an attempt to make roast and vegetables on the table. They were cold now. Frisk wasn’t sure how to respond to this situation as she just did dishes as Ink wondered inside. He always felt a little awkward for forgetting such things. He scratched Bailey behind the ears as he sat down, giving the dog some attention while she finished what she was doing.


	17. Chapter 17

Frisk eventually sat down on the couch but she wasn’t going to cuddle up to him, even though a part of her wanted to. She was having an internal battle of what to do. Then got up and put the rest of supper away. He watched her out of the corner of one socket. She eventually sat back down on the couch and sighed.

“Did they like the painting?” Frisk said eventually.

“i don’t think undyne’s seen it yet, i took it to alphys to kinda keep her from screwing things over.” 

“From what?” It was sort of short and Bailey nuzzled against Ink’s hand knowing an angry Frisk when he sees it. 

“well... it was kinda undyne’s fault by doing that flirt thing, but al thought it meant that undyne was going to go after you... so... i basically had to try and talk her down from... the chaos. i honestly don’t blame her for reacting like that really... but i didn’t want to see them toss everything to the curb either cuz of me.”

“Did it work then?”

“it helped. i talked to her about everything and i got her to calm down and understand what happened.”

“I see. That is good. Then you sketched things for the rest of the day forgetting that we were going to have a date.” 

“i’m real sorry about that.” It was all he could think to say honestly. He hadn’t exactly known she’d thought it was an official date either... but that didn’t excuse forgetting for so long of a time. 

“It is fine… it is just… I had really hoped to hang out with you and cuddle. I mean I know you get involved with your drawings and I love your art and I will support you all the way I just… I am being greedy and just wanted you here with me. I made lunch for us and when you didn’t show up for that I put that away then I got dressed up in my best outfit for supper and made roast beef and when you didn’t show up for that… well I just slipped into a regular outfit again and kind of gave up… thinking that you either had other plans or just didn’t want to be around me.”

“it wasn’t that.” 

“It wasn’t?” She asked for like a clarification of what happened that day.

“i had no reason to make any plans and it wasn’t a coincidence i was up here in the first place.”

“I t-thought maybe y-you just didn’t want to d-deal with me or needed space because I was so c-clingy.” Frisk flushed feeling exposed as she revealed her fears.

“I was hoping to get to know you better today and it hurt my feelings being put in second place to your art.”

“it’s not more important. i am sorry you felt that it might be.” He felt really bad, it wasn’t like he’d meant to do it... it had just happened... like a lot of things in his life he just forgot... Undyne was always reminding him of things because she knew if she didn’t, he’d forget something.

“I know. I am just being over sensitive and I just need to chill. Next time can you at least call when you know you are going to be late? I mean I know soon enough we will be traveling and all.”

“i can try... but you know, you can always call me if you think i might forget something. undyne does it every day honestly. she keeps telling me that some days if i didn’t have my head attached i’d forget that at home too.”

“Pfff… I guess that makes sense. I just… I usually don’t dress up and I found a dress in my closet after digging and I was hoping to impress you.”

“i’m sorry i missed seeing that.”

“If you promise you won’t leave this seat for like 15 minutes I will slip it on but I am not redoing my hair. That took way too long.”

“i can promise that.” Frisk left and put on the dress it was a simple white dress with red polka dots that was knee high. The dress had short sleeves and the back was exposed a little. Frisk came over to Ink and did a small twirl.

“i know there’s a word for that but uh... i can’t think of it.” He flushed a little... yeah... “cute” wasn’t quite it... 

“Umm… adorable? Cute? Sexy? Ugly?” She threw out some adjectives hoping to find out his opinion. He had no idea how much his thoughts affected her. 

“definitely not the last one.” 

“S-so… okay then? I want to look beautiful for you but I will never be as gorgeous as your paintings depict me.” 

“i think the problem is the opposite.”

“What are- so you think I am prettier than your paintings? I seen your work and that can’t be so as it is just so perfectly wonderful to look at.” 

“even if that is true, i don’t think i’m quite good enough to capture what i see every time i look at you. it’s like trying to catch the wind.”

“It blows?” Frisk teased lightly a she lightly twist back and forth nervously in front of him.

“nah... it just always gets away.” He smiles nonetheless.

“You c-can always umm… grab me though…” Frisk flushed deeply. He takes one of her hands into his. She moved over to him and sat near him not wanting to be rude and sit on his lap. Frisk leaned against him as Bailey sat next to Frisk on the couch.

“I am sorry I got mad. I know you didn’t mean to forget.” 

“it’s okay.” He wrapped his arms around her gently, pulling her close to sit comfortably against him.

“I think you are so brilliant in your own right that sometimes I wonder why you even want to be around a loner like me? Especially times like this when you are close to me and holding me… I feel like the biggest pervert for the thoughts I have of you and me.” She was feeling her heart race as she tried to explain her feelings without scaring him away at the same time. 

“that’s... very flattering...” He’d flushed several deep shades.

“It is? I t-thought it was w-wrong of me to think like that.” 

“why would you think that?” 

“Because you are more than a sexy being and all I am thinking about is indulging in my wants. That is not right… right.” She pulled out her dating book and looked at it then put it away before nodding. 

“It says so right in this book.” 

“just who wrote this thing?” He leaned back a little to get a good look at the book.

“Papyrus…” She hands over the book to Ink. He looked at the book and chuckled. 

“no wonder.”

“W-what? Do you know him?” 

“of him... and he’s a great guy really... but he doesn’t know as much as his book says. for instance, most of this guide probably doesn’t tell you that each monster species differs in its approach to finding a mate and that even then various monsters can differ from the social norm for their species.” 

“Okay…” She flips through the pages of the book and there was a small segment about that but not much detail there. 

“It sort of has it… sorta… “ 

“uh huh... and i bet you he put that in after talking to mettaton.” 

“He knows Mettaton because that is his mate to be.” 

“who also happens to be a huge flirt. i should know because i dealt with the guy a week or so ago. got the hugest ego too.” Ink didn't know he was talking about a different monster, who just happened to have the same name and shared the spotlight in Holllywood with a handful of others... 

“Wait he flirted with you and he is engaged to Papyrus… what the heck is wrong with him?” 

“that would be putting it nicely. word among artists is that they have a very.... loose relationship. something that is only talked about behind closed doors for fear of dealing with the brother... ” 

“I guess so. That kind of makes sense. I guess this book is useless. It has a great spaghetti recipe but… yeah…” 

“that’s probably the extent of that guy’s expertise, unfortunately. and nowadays anyone can get published. anyway, i really am not that strict in terms of relationships. not that i’ve had any besides friendships before but i always thought that a good solid relationship was like a good friendship... you start out getting to know the basics and then after that just do what’s comfortable.” 

“Me kissing you didn’t bother you yesterday?” She felt that maybe that was the reason he was staying away a bit. 

“i’d be lying if i said i hadn’t been thinking about what that’d be like even before you sent that picture.” 

“Pfff… you thought of that too. I had tried to imagine what you looked like as well… over and over again. I just had no clue.” 

“i was a touch nervous about saying it straight up.... but i did drop hints at it when i felt i could get away with it.”

“You did? I … I honestly must have m-missed it. Shit... “ She muttered the last part as she pulled her knees to her chest as she tried to recall all the chats they had online. Frisk couldn’t really recall at that moment the ones about him revealing he was a skeleton or made of bones or anything. 

“mostly in the jokes i made.” He lightly ran a hand through her hair.

“it’s fine, don’t worry too much about it.”

“But don’t you think I am dim because I didn’t get the puns or realize the truth?” 

“not at all.” He’d completely forgotten the dog was even there, his focus was on her.

“i kinda enjoyed the mystery a bit between us.” 

“Were you upset I turned out to be human?” She was curious as he was a totally different species than her. 

“no.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Really? Don’t you want to be paired up with another skeleton?” 

“well, for one... skeletons are kinda rare, two, it’s not a necessity since we’re versatile thanks to being made mostly of magic and honestly... i was never really looking when i found you to begin with.”

“Oh… so I was a happy accident then?” 

“you could say that.” 

“What do you call it then? Fate?” 

“maybe not fate, but the best kinda friendship.” 

“Oh f-friendship? I t-thought maybe w-we were beyond friends by n-now but yes we do h-have an epic friendship.” This just confused Frisk as she didn’t know how he felt now.  _ Well he did say he is only 80% sure he is in love with me…  _ Frisk reminded herself.

“what i meant is that is how it started. not how it is now.” 

“Oh… s-sorry.” She brushed her hair back with a slight flush with embarrassment she really knew how to stick her foot into her mouth. 

“I really think I should stop talking now.” Frisk tugged at his overalls and pulled him down before kissing him lovingly with a bit of heat behind it. He was caught completely off guard, but he returned the kiss lovingly.

“M-much b-better.” She was still so nervous like she was going to ruin this all by one word. 

“you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” He murmurs. 

“I am? I mean… t-thank you.” She glanced up into his eye lights admiring them change into different shapes and forms. Normally it was a rapid change that happened about every ten seconds, but the change had slowed down and the colors were now deeper hues of reds, blues, purples.

“Y-you really do have the m-most beautiful eyes. You can never g-get bored staring at them. I don’t know how your eyes change like that still.” 

“it’s the nature of my magic. the... chaos of creativity, if you will.” 

“I l-like chaos… I mean I like you… I mean... “ She put her fingers in front of herself as she stretched her arms as if she could pause this moment and think. Frisk closed her eyes trying to think of the perfect words to say so that she appeared cute but smart at the same time.

“I just think your eyes are cool.” It wasn’t either smart or cute but it was at least truthful. He smiled at her. 

“they say the eyes are the window to the soul. if that’s true, i like looking into yours.”

“Can I copy and paste that here? God that is so fricken romantic.”  He chuckled a little.

“believe it or not... i do a lot of reading.” 

“I do too and that is why it is so frustrating that I can’t think around you. It is like my mind gets wiped clean.” 

“i must be doing something right then.” He jokes lightly.

“Indeed I think my blood pressure is going into places it shouldn’t.” 

“keeps you warm in the cold though.” 

“Pfffttt… I guess my joke would make more sense if I was a guy. Yes, I supposed it would. It is a penis joke… don’t worry… I am kind of lame.” 

“i like you how you are.” 

“Even if I am a total dork?” She caressed his face gently and bringing it close to hers.

“that’d have to make us both dorks then.” Frisk pulled him close kissing him heatedly and started to lean back to have him lay on top of her… well was planning on it but she forgot about Bailey who reminded them he was there when he yipped when Frisk leaned back too far. 

“Oh… I am so sorry Bailey!” He didn’t seem to like that as he ran off leaving the pair alone with deep flushes.

“W-well … a-are you h-hungry there I c-can heat up the roast?” 

“hmmm, maybe a little later.” He pulled her back for a loving kiss. She returned it, holding his face close to hers as she mutters.

“I can kiss y-you all day… and just listen to you and… god you are truly a miracle in my life. If I could I would give you my soul...” 

“everything you give to me is more than i ever dreamed.” 

“If I say this… please d-don’t be m-mad at me or b-break up with me okay?” She took a deep breath and began to speak.

“I honestly think… you might be the one for me. If I could I would make sure no other female on this planet couldn’t see you because they might steal you away from me.” He was silent a long time, not because he was upset, but he seemed to be in deep thought.

“I didn’t upset you did I?” Frisk asked wondering.

“no.” After another moment he finally seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion. He picked up the book again that had fallen to the floor. He flipped to the index, then flipped to the page it indicated and handed it to her. A deep flush crossing his features. She took the book curious about what was it that he was showing her.

Chapter 16

Marks

A mark is a monster’s way of showing commitment. It has been compared to human marriage in terms of meaning and it is not a thing to take lightly. This chapter covers how to identify a mark and it’s meaning.

Frisk flushed deeply the moment she read that and put the book down before kissing him deeply. 

“I love you.” She mutters. 

“i love and adore you.” He says softly.

“I want the mark… but only if you are ready. I don’t want you to think if I don’t get it today that I will leave you because Ink you are kinda stuck with me now.” 

“i think more like i’m stuck to you...” 

“Pffttt… painted on? Okay I am truly a dork now.” He chuckled.

“i want to make sure you know what you’re getting into though.” 

“I think I want to do this but… let me do more research. That sounds so awful. I don’t mean to…” 

“no, i want you to know what it means before you do this. i know the consequences... and what happens if things go bad... but i also know the good things about it too. you should too, before you accept this.”

“Okay, I guess even knowing that you are willing to go through with it makes me feel that I am truly the only one for you. You don’t know how happy that makes me.” 

“i’ve kinda known for a little while... it just took a bit to understand what i was feeling because i’d never known anything like it before. i didn’t have someone who could teach me these things until i met undyne and even then it took a lot of explaining from her to understand a lot of what she tried to teach me that i should have already known.”

“You knew that you wanted to mate with me for awhile now? I mean I thought about you a lot but… I didn’t think about it until-”

“hmm... well, for about a week at least.”

“Me too! I mean I fantasize kissing the mystery man behind the computer but seeing you in person just solidified how I felt and just made things seem so real.” 

“i think that was how i felt when i first saw that photo... i just... i knew i had to come see you. some how... it was just my luck i knew someone who knew someone who knew you.”

“That is just crazy. You met Alphys then?” 

“i met alphys for the first time the same night you sent that picture. before then i’d only known her through what undyne had told me.”

“Pffttt… talk about a small world. I guess I never asked you… where are you from? I got so wrapped up in you that I didn’t seem to care about anything else.” 

“well... honestly, i don’t know. no one does. i just woke up one day in a hospital when i was thirteen. no one could tell me who i was or where my family was... and there was no way to find them if they even were still alive.” 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up the painful memories… or lack thereof…” 

“it’s not particularly painful so much as confusing... the one thing i do remember from before that time is hazy... i remember yelling at someone... i was so angry... he didn’t understand... then... there was this awful pain, but then some other pain that wasn’t quite as bad and then a darkness. a darkness so deep that no light could pierce it, nothing could be seen. not even my own hand on top of my socket. it was just utterly blinding and... everywhere and then... i woke up in the hospital.”

“T-that sounds like a h-horrible nightmare. I c-can’t even imagine. I am so sorry that you had to experience that. I will be your new family. I won’t ever leave you until God takes me. Do you understand me?” He smiled a little and nodded. She brought him in for a hug and held him hoping that it would comfort him a little. He nuzzled against her, even without a soul, he felt warm and loved.

“Will you help me find out more about marks because I want to be yours as soon as possible. When is your next show maybe I can stay in the same room as you? I can also sleep on the couch here while you have my bed if you don’t want to sleep on the same bed.”

“i don’t have a problem sleeping next to you, and i can probably answer a lot of your questions.”

“You can? That is great! I j-just suggested sleeping elsewhere because I really really want to… ummm jump your bones so to speak.” She flushed deeply. He giggled even despite his own flush.

“i know what you mean.”

“I f-figured this would temper the… umm… I mean is the separation would help us think clearer. To be honest I like sleeping next to you too.” He knew what she meant, but wasn’t too sure what to say in response. 

“Does the mark hurt? I know I read the removal of a mark is pretty much death to a monster if the relationship was deep enough. Is it all true?

“depends. a mark doesn’t hurt to give, but if the relationship is deep enough yes it can kill.” 

“What if we have kids? I don’t want to leave them behind if something happens to you or visa versa. They should have a parent until they can fend for themselves as an adult.”

“that’s a common concern. generally speaking, if there are children... nine out of ten times at least one of the parents will survive a removal.”

“I know this sounds horrible but I am relieved in a sense because… even though my soul may be torn apart I know the kids would be in a much worse position for we are all they know.” He nods, he understood what she meant, he wouldn’t really want to orphan any children they might have. 

“Anyway… tell me how far do you travel a day?” 

“uh, well, when you can make doors everywhere... it’s technically not that far... in actual travel but in terms of distance between two points... it’s usually several hundreds or thousands of miles between places depending on where i’m going for a gallery. though i normally spend about three days in one place.”

“Is it possible to travel with Bailey and… maybe one day with our kids?” Frisk flushed as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“yeah. the doors i make allow anyone or anything through as long as they’re open.”

“Are you going to be able to maintain it? Won’t you get extra tired and what if you get a heat? I read about those and as much fun as it sounds I read the dangers that it comes with too.” 

“i don’t really need to maintain them so no, i don’t get tried from doing just one and leaving it open. also i need to concentrate to make them so... i can’t exactly focus well enough to make one during a heat but those are usually far and few between anyway. 

“Umm…. C-can I ask… h-how do y-you d-deal with a heat?” 


	19. Chapter 19

“the few times i have... i generally just stay home.” 

“Ahh… I s-see. S-sorry I hope I d-didn’t make y-you upset.” She felt that she asked him something very private. 

“nah, it’s fine. i’m not upset or anything.”

“Ink… you mention you go by Sans. Is Ink your nickname? I know this is off topic but… I was just thinking about that.” 

“yeah, it was kinda all i could remember and someone mentioned i seemed to have a mark that looked like an ink stain. so i just kinda went with it.” 

“I like the nickname. Do you prefer being called Ink over Sans?” 

“i honestly never thought about it.” 

“I am asking you now. I want to make you happy and if you want me to I can call you Sans or Ink. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.” 

“well... the name comic sans kinda translates to ‘without humor’ and i can’t say that’s true of me... so i think ink fits me better.”

“It does? I guess I never translated my name so I don’t know if that is true for me. I can call you Ink. Either way still the same cute skeleton before me.” Frisk caressed his cheek gently before leaning in and kissing him gently again. He returned the kiss gently.

“I think… I know I mean… I want to do this. I know it is short term and I probably should ask more questions and I know hormones do some funny things and I should take this slower but… your kisses are worse than any addiction than I ever had and I have a terrible addiction to caffeine.” 

“why don’t we get your questions about it answered first.” 

“I know getting pregnant is different than sticking with your own species… so can sex in general… and to be frank I may be an expert on animals but I didn’t study monsterology.” He blinked in surprise, caught off guard by that but then chuckled a little.

“well, even if you had it’s about as deep of a subject as with animals. suffice to say, skeletons don’t reproduce the same way organics do, but that doesn’t mean we can’t mimic the act.” Frisk felt like she was back in middle school and her mind started to wonder so many things and she clenched her fists and tried to stop her mind from wandering off too far.

“I s-see. I am s-surprise there isn’t m-more skeleton monsters if t-that is possible. You are kind like an a-amphromorite in a w-way.” 

“yeah, you could say that. we’re just rare cuz of ancient times and babybones can be very fragile when born sometimes. we don’t really have a high birth rate. most that survive are hybrids and of those hybrids few are skeletons to begin with.”

“That… is kind of sad. I think you are so unique and wonderful. With or without a soul I think you are one of the kindest beings I ever known.” He flushed a little in embarrassment.

“Am I the only one feeling a little exposed right now?” 

“i don’t think so...” 

“S-should we d-do something else than this… anything… like color or put together a puzzle? I have adult coloring books and I know it ain’t real art but it is calming.” 

“those are fun actually.” 

“You done those yourself? I hid my kit from you because I figured you be insulted or something.” Frisk got up and went to the closet retrieving two coloring books with several different kinds of color pencils.

“insulted?” He seemed confused by this.

“Because you are a proper artist… and this is kinda cheating.” 

“i don’t see how. art is art to me and i enjoy all kinds of art.” 

“I guess because it is coloring in someone else’s work. I dunno. I just felt like if I told you I did this that you would think less of me.” Frisk handed him a book with some of the pictures filled in. Some of them were not complete but it seemed like the book had served its purpose for her still. Frisk sat back down on the couch but not before sitting indian style and opened the book to a random page and began to color to relax. 

“nah, i wouldn’t do that, especially not when it comes to art.” He found a page that was untouched and pulled out some colored pencils he had on him to begin to work.

“Pfff… it is kinda of funny though. An artist like yourself to color… pfffttt… a coloring book. I think it is nice to do together.” She smiled as she continued to color her page.  He smiled a little.

“it’s relaxing really, takes the pressure of drawing perfect lines off and since it’s just for fun there’s no pressure to do it perfectly either.”

“That is true. Plus, no matter how hard I try to do this perfect. I still make mistakes on even coloring books.” Frisk showed her coloring book to Ink showing the marks going out of the lines with a smirk. With a small message below …

I *heart* Ink

He smiled.

“beauty is in the eye of the beholder, as they say and everyone has to start somewhere. art is beautiful, no matter the form or how realistic it is. art is pure expression of the artist, their fears, their desires, their passion... that’s what matters.”

“So what does my art say to you? Does it speak to you? Do you see the beauty that I was trying to capture the message I was trying to convey? Oh wait… here is another one coming to me.” Frisk scribbled couple other message and turned within the blank spots with different colors like.

Cute Skelly/ I love my boyfriend/ Kiss Me/ So Cute/ Handsome/ Fan of Sans/ Picturing Me With You/ Drawing You Close/ Love 2 c u flush/ U+Me 4evr

She flipped the drawing to show Ink with a giant smirk. 

“oh this definitely speaks loud and clear.” He chuckled and gave her a loving kiss. She returned the kiss with the same smile she had a moment ago.

“Maybe I am a true artist… I can express myself through art like you.” Frisk chuckled before kissing him again. He returned the kiss. 

“How about at your next show… we make us official? Does that sound good to you?” 

“i’m good with that if you don’t mind the spot light, or i can at least announce something along those lines if you rather stay in the background. up to you.”

“I want to be by your side. I-I kinda w-want to share y-your moments. I mean I want t-to support you.” 

“i’d like that.” He wrapped an arm around her.

“Do you think they will treat me okay?” She put her art aside and nuzzled up to him.

“they’d better.” He replies, setting the coloring book aside.

“Ink… you okay? Your eye lights kinda disappeared for a moment.” 

“really? huh... didn’t know. i’m okay.” 

“Oh okay. Well they are back and that is all that matters. Can’t having you losing your vision. Although… having me be the last thing you see wouldn’t be the worst right?” 

“heh. actually i can still see even when they do that. it’s... more an aesthetics thing i think.”

“Aesthetic… I should know what that means. Shit I am a scientist I should know what that means.” 

“heh, in other words ‘for show’ or mainly to keep others comfortable rather than for actual functionality. i mean, let’s face it... most don’t like looking at a symbol of literal death; most especially if there’s nothing looking back at them so... our magic produces a point of light for others to focus on.”

“So you put up the front of having eyes to look normal? You don’t have to do that for me Ink. You know that right?” 

“it’s a subconscious thing. i don’t really control it kinda like you don’t control blinking. so i think it’s more of an ancestral learned behavior that became subconscious at one point.” 

“Okay, kinda like how we speak. It is learned thing that we teach our children… no that wouldn’t be right…” 

“hmmm, no... because even baby bones have eye lights when they’re born after they open their sockets... so it’s still subconscious... i think it was a behavior that was learned by ancestors as a survival tactic and just became ingrained as those who learned to do it early on were more likely to survive.” 

“It must be in the genetics… to help it survive.”

“magic does a lot of subconscious functions that many question like... for instance, food. i swear i’d have been rich from the day i left that hospital if i had 5 g for every organic that came up to me - and non sometimes - and asked me how i dealt with food.” 

“Pfff… I guess I didn’t think about that. I was too shocked to meet you in person to even think of that.” Frisk laughed.

“heh, well, the answer is pretty simple: magic. it pretty much takes care of itself.” 

“Magic? Nothing like how your magic starts displacing the food breaking it down in your mouth and begins to store in your bones until you need it?” 

“if that’s what happens then i’d say you know more than i do.” 

“I just presumed. I am thinking of some of the animals and like parasites like leeches they absorb the food and it is displaced through its body. I don’t know for sure, like I said before didn’t expert in Monsterology.” 

“fair enough.” 

“I think the human body is just as complex and even though we understand it quite a bit… it can do some pretty crazy things that still makes most of us scratch our heads.” 

“fair enough.” 

“And my hair is blue…” Frisk was hearing a pattern of ‘fair enough’ and wanted to see if he was listening to her or just saying things to keep her believing that she was being heard.


	20. Chapter 20

“are you going to dye it blue?” He asked with mild amusement. 

“might make future sketches and paintings certainly different if you dye your hair a different color.”

“I might… and then I can be so dramatic and be like you are cheating on me with this angel of yours.”

“pff. i dunno about that... but it would be different.” 

“What do you think? Do you think I would be cute with blue hair? I think we got off topic didn’t we?” 

“we did, but i don’t mind and i think it could be cute.”

”I think… I want to do it. I always want to rebel… and if you help me dye my hair it would be the first step to... ummm… to stand up for myself.”

“i’d be happy to.” He smiled.

“I wonder where a person buys hair dying products. Should it be blue or should it be a different color? How about I let you dye my hair whatever you like… like one of your paintings? How does that sound?”

“like one of my paintings? hmmm, that could be interesting since i’ve never dyed hair before honestly.” 

“Worst situation my hair falls out and I need a wig right?” 

“heh, i don’t think it will be THAT bad.” 

“Pffttt… I don’t think so… Let’s do it. We just need to find a place that has dyes. I am so excited now!” Frisk was pulling Ink up to her and was beyond excited and apparently Ink was too as he got overly excited and expelled ink all over. It wasn’t intentional and he tried to stop the flow but the ink went everywhere.

“Oh… okay…” Frisk looked at her nice dress which was now ruined by the ink which was soaking into the white fabric.

“s-sorry... here...” His hand glowed and the ink lifted from the material and seemed to disappear into thin air.

“i m-meant to warn you that kinda happens when i’m either really nervous or really excited... usually the lather.” 

“So that is a good thing? Then you are happy?” Frisk smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

“Dying my hair makes you this happy?” She nuzzled up against his face.

“being with you makes me happy.” He replies after they parted from the kiss.

“I love you Ink. I love how crazy and spontaneous you can be and not only that make me feel all sorts of things.” He flushed even as he smiled at her.

“Can you open a door so we can dye my hair or would you rather sleep on it first?” 

“sure, where to exactly? i don’t exactly know my way around this place.” 

“I am not sure either. Oh I know… let’s go on the internet and have it explain to us how to do this. Isn’t this so exciting!” Frisk ran off to grab her laptop. She looked like a kid who won the grand prize at toy place and now she can have as many toys as she wanted. She returned moments later with a laptop in hand and tugging back to the couch. Placing the laptop on one of his legs and one of hers she began to search google for answers. He smiled, seeing her happy made him happy.

“Look … Sally’s hair supply it is in the main city… but it is like two hours away. We have less than 15 minutes to do this. Can you do that door thing?”

“of course.” He studied the place a moment before he made a door just outside the place.

“Thank you good sir.” Frisk says with a huge grin stepping through. She went to the gal and the girl looked as enthused as if she watched paint dry. 

“Can you help me find hair dye and tell me and my boyfriend how to dye hair?”

“The dye is over there… and no.” The gal returned to her mindless stare.

“Youtube it like everyone else does. I am just a cashier.” Ink shrugs and walks over to the dye to help her pick out a color. 

“Well artist you pick the colors… if you get excited and throw up ink… I don’t think you have to worry. The cashier seems to be really passionate about her job and would love to clean it up.” He chuckled and looked at the various choices. There were a lot of possibilities. She waited for Ink to pick. The cashier was very impatient and it was getting to be closing time and she sighed deeply.

“Hello you two… yeah… the only one here… can you hurry up. If you are just looking around because you two don’t have anything better to do. You can just go because I want to close up and go home myself.” Ink seemed to ignore her for a moment before picking out a color that would look good and went to the counter with it.

“ABOUT time… just this one color? No gloves? Solvent? Whatever... it will be $9.50.” 

“i have that stuff already.” He replies with a shrug and paid for the dye. Everything else was already with the dye anyway, he knew that from reading all the different boxes. He then headed out of the store with her.

“I am surprised you didn’t freak out on that chick… she was kind of a bitch.” 

“freak out? what would be the point? she clearly hates her job.”

“But she doesn’t have to be a bitch to us, though. We didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“much as i agree, i’m kinda used to people like that. i’ve had to deal with them a lot in my career.” 

“What color did you get?” 

“heh, you’ll see. i think it will be perfect for you.” Frisk took his hand and Ink drew a door to return them home. 

“Alright. Let’s do this.” Frisk jumped through the door. Ink helped settle her into a chair and began to dye her hair. He was careful to follow the directions to the letter, but he was pretty sure that it would be wonderful once it had finished settling. It would take several hours before he could take the foil off to show off what he’d done. It had been something he’d considered very carefully in the shop. When he did finally take it off he took her to a mirror, he hadn’t so much as just changed the color itself as more make it look like it shimmered with the dye in it, it wasn’t the same exact color and was darker or lighter in places that gave it layers of coloration like a painting.

“It looks amazing!” Frisk was just awestruck by it. 

“it suits you.” He smiles.

“Thank you!” Frisk kissed him lovingly. He returned the kiss.

“you’re welcome.” 

“I think the next thing you need to teach me is how to mark you in return.” He flushed a little.

“ah, well... it’s just an exchange of magic.”

“I don’t have magic… so … this might be a problem.” 

“sure you do, all souls have magic, even if you don’t know about it.” 

“How do I do it then?” 

“well, just focus your intent and the magic should do the rest. some do it through touch, um, others do it through bites or other methods.”

“My intent to use magic? I have to bite someone to use my magic? I am confused.” 

“the intent to mark, not just use magic. heh, no, you don’t have to bite. some just do it that way because it’s easiest for ‘em or more natural. like it’s most natural for canine monsters to mark each other through love bites.” 

“What is the most natural for humans? We hand out rings to our mates…” 

“perhaps just simple touch then?” He shrugged a little.

“all i’ve ever been told is that ‘your instincts know’ and i know, it’s not really helpful.”

“Yeah… no it is not. I can try the hand thing…” Frisk pressed her palm against his forehead and squinted, trying to focus her energy on the spot… and nothing.

“I don’t get it… was something suppose to happen?” 

“well, kinda.” He took one of her hands into his and shifted his focus to the intent to mark. He lifted her hand to his teeth in a gentle kiss. The magic shimmered over her and ran through her arm towards her soul, the magic mingling warmly.

“Ahh… man… that was… nice… What am I doing wrong? I want to do that…” Frisk looked frustrated and upset about this problem. 

“hmm, well i think you just need to focus on the intent rather than the magic itself. trust the magic to do the work that you want it to. sort of like how you trust your lungs to give you air to keep you alive.” 

“I guess… it is the pressure of gravity that keeps air in my lungs forcing me to breathe… okay… okay...“ Frisk sighed as she mimicked the actions of her newly acquired mate and tried very hard to focus on her intent. She needed this to work… She wanted this to work. The first thing she felt was the feeling of determination, it rose in her to match her intent. It was warm, but not like his magic, it was more like a favorite piece of clothing that fit just right. A familiar warmth despite that she was probably almost certain she’s never done magic before.

“Did it work? I don’t know… I feel like I let you down. I let myself down for sure.”

“you didn’t. i believe it did, now the question is... where did they appear? each mark appears kinda where it wants.” 

“Where they appear? My luck it would be on my forehead…” 

“if it was i would have noticed, heh, c’mon, let’s head to the bathroom to use the mirror to see if we can find ‘em.”

Frisk and Ink went to the bathroom and it wasn’t visible on Frisk where Ink’s mark was and so Frisk started to remove her dress to find it. 

While Frisk was looking for hers Ink took off his gloves first, trying to find his, he crossed off his hands as he pulled at his scarf, trying to find his. Completely nude and unable to see it anywhere she looks at Ink.

“Okay… I give up. I am going to spin around and if you spot it. Can you tell me?” He glanced over and flushed a deep hue.

“uh, s-sure.”

“Cool!” Frisk lifted her arms up in the arm and slow turn around and on her ass cheek was his mark. He chuckled a little.


	21. Chapter 21

“ah... i see it. cheeky little thing. here, let me help.” He lifted her up a little with his magic.

“look in the mirror.” It was a set of rainbow crossbones.

“W-what… w-well I guess you own my … butt.” 

“heh... now you can say you have a pfff... new ass-et...” He set her back down.

“By the way… now that... you umm… saw me. What do you think? Am I pretty?” Frisk was flushing by this point as she brushed back her hair out of nerves. He was still flushed a dark rainbow.

“y-you’re beautiful..” He stutters, fidgeting with the scarf he’d taken off. His hands looked like they were dyed black and along his neck was a tendril of black ink.

“T-thanks… I haven’t got a chance to really see you w-without your gloves and without y-your scarf…” Frisk took his hand into her own and smiled up at him.

“Always handsome…” He smiled a little, setting the scarf aside on the counter. He felt nervous but... he trusted her, he could do this. He did need to find the mark... where was it? He tugged off the over tunic and the under shirt as well, glancing over his bones to try and find the mark he knew was there somewhere... he’d felt the magic. His ribs and spine had curling dark marks along them, tendril like almost in nature as they seemed to curl around the bones but not completely over take them though his arms seemed to be as dark as his hands.

“Maybe it is on your pelvic bone? I mean it is on my ass… I am not trying to make you flash me… I j-just…” Frisk stammered at the end. 

“heh, wouldn’t that be something? we have to moon each other to visibly see the mark.” He joked.

“Pfff… I saw a movie that was about a missing car and the guys had tattooed their backs… it is essentially the same premise.” 

“heh, so it seems.” He got out of the shorts next followed by the leggings, leaving him in a pair of blue boxers with red polka dots. He checked his legs, looking for the mark, his legs looked like his arms except only to the knee.

  
  


“Pffff… nice boxers. Top of the line… “ Frisk chuckled it was out of nerves and just because it was kinda funny. 

“only the best kind!” He smirked as he pulled off his socks and shoes too, checking his feet curiously as well. Definitely not on his feet it seemed. Frisk began to chuckle.

“Okay.. now for the main attraction…” Frisk began to do the song for stripping. 

“attraction? this a show now?” He asked with a bit of a laugh.

“Oh hell ya. You are an artist… so perform artist.” 

“pfff, i’m not  _ that _ kind of artist.” He says but discards the boxers too, it wasn’t on the pelvic bone, but close enough, it turned out it was on his left leg, just below the joint.

“There it is… a small heart. Awww…” It was a small heart on his left leg. Nothing really spectacular just a red heart. 

“Cute… I want that one too.” Frisk teased.

“heh, guess you could always get a tattoo.” Aside from the mark and the black that curled around his bones... he kinda looked like a skeleton one saw in a science class.

“Nah, I don’t like needles but we did expose each other to … each other… and no one perished so … yeah success!” 

“oh? were you expecting maybe i’d dust upon seeing your glory?” He teased lightly.

“More like run away in horror. I am like 78% of women with body image issues so… there. You still look amazing.” 

“ah. well, you’re beautiful to me.” He took her hand, placing a kiss on her fingers. One of his eye lights briefly became a pink heart before it changed shape again.

“T-thank y-you. I love you Ink.” 

“i love you too.” 

“Now... umm… what happens?” 

“hmmm, maybe lunch? i’m feeling a little hungry, what about you?”

“Lunch… it is like 5 am…?” 

“is it? huh... well breakfast then.” He says, grabbing his clothes and dressing again.

“Hey… wait up…” Frisk throws her clothes on trying to keep up with Ink. He waited for her outside the bathroom. For someone who wore almost as much as she did he was pretty quick when it came to dressing.

“France? Then we can have lunch… and have a romantic date…” He laughed a little.

“i think i can do that. i have a friend... well, more an acquaintance, who has a penthouse there. guy writes a column, among other things.” 

“Nice, we can visit! Bailey you be a good boy!” 

“if he’s there with his mate, maybe. heh... ever heard of “ask marine”?” The two went through the door he made. 


End file.
